Nothing to Fear
by SimplySerene22
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's life has been spiraling down ever since he was born, practically. It doesn't help when a classmate, who has hated his guts since childhood, suddenly gets thrown into his life. But as events unfold, they find that they have more in common..
1. Part One

This is my Sasuke series, even though I don't like Sasuke...

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

├**Part One**┤

* * *

It was a nice cool summer afternoon. The sun wasn't burning but was just the right temperature. Soft, comforting breezes flit through the air and making its way through the tree branches. A few white fluffy clouds were flowing serenely through the picture perfect blue sky. I guess to sum it all up, it was a perfect summer afternoon.

It was sadly the last, which sort of made the feeling turn sour instead of sweet when I thought about it. I would be returning to school the next day after a nice relaxing summer break. Luckily for me, it would my last year at the Academy.

My birthday would also be coming up soon, September 20th although I wouldn't be looking forward to it. I never did like my birthdays. I'd be turning twelve this year so I'd be leaving the Academy at the appropriate age.

As I lay there thinking about how school would be, a bird flew quick and noiselessly through the air above me. I wished I were like that bird, able to be free of worries and troubling thoughts and most of all: responsibility. Well unless it had a nest somewhere, of course.

My thoughts turned back to school again. I had no friends but that didn't mean people just didn't like me. Quite the opposite, actually. I generally stayed away from people but if it involved a group project, I did my share. That's all I can really say about that.

There were plenty of people I could probably get along with but friendships weren't part of my priority at the moment. I just had to pass with good marks and train myself more and more.

I had a lot of enemies as well, in a sense. Nobody really disliked me because I remained silent during classes. But there were people I hated just because of their attitudes and the way they treat others. I suppose you could call me a pretty observant person.

I almost dozed off when someone's face blocked my view of the peaceful sky.

"What'cha doing out here, Miya?" Naruto's loud voice asked, shattering the silence.

I sort of smiled under my mask and looked up at him before sitting up, which caused him to step back a bit.

"Well I was enjoying the afternoon," I answered truthfully, "And what are you doing out here Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Wondering what you were doing."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure you weren't just getting in trouble?"

He sort of scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well no not exactly…how do you figure these things out?" he asked. Naruto and I were on an ok speaking basis. I didn't tell him anymore than I wanted him to know.

I leaned toward him and whispered, "It's because I'm," I put a finger up to my right temple and said, "Psychic," and then quickly laid back down again.

"Huh?" he asked slightly confused, "What do you mean by that? You aren't psychic!"

I rolled my black eyes that were under my goggles that I loved so much. I was about to take them off when Naruto had shown up.

"There is such a thing as sarcasm and I was just joking," I said. Of course I couldn't really blame him, I never really talked to anyone and so no one expected lame jokes from me.

"Oh," he said. He was sitting cross-legged and sort of leaned back a bit, "So besides wanting to relax on the last day of summer break, why are you out here?" he asked.

I sighed and said, "Because I came out here to think. Why do you ask so many questions? And why are you so persistent with them?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look, "Because I'm curious. Naturally curious I guess. And I can talk to you normally for some reason," he said and looked up at the sky.

This, I hadn't expected. I knew why Naruto was treated differently. I didn't treat anyone in my class differently. Of course I was always polite and never informal with others. Naruto was on my good list. A bit annoying at times, but definitely on my good list.

"You look different for some reason," Naruto said suddenly and, well, a bit random. I looked down at myself and found nothing different. I wasn't the most normal child in Konoha for keeping myself covered almost completely. "Oh wait, you have your hair down, that's it," Naruto said absentmindedly and looked back up at the clouds.

I nearly giggled. It would have been strange if I had for I don't really laugh or smile so much. Sure I smiled when being polite but never laughing. I don't really know why either.

My long, light blue hair that had different shades in it had been let out of its clip. It would have been pretty uncomfortable to be lying down with a clip biting in the back of my head.

Naruto perked up slightly and glanced nervously. People were coming. He smiled apologetically at me and said, "Well gotta run! See you in school tomorrow!" he said before dashing off.

I could sense the people coming closer and so I quickly shut my eyes and relaxed somewhat.

"Have you seen Naruto?" I heard the familiar voice of Iruka-sensei say. And I was hoping I wouldn't see him until tomorrow…

I opened one eye, looking straight up at him and shrugged, "Nope," I answered and then closed my eye again. I heard him sigh and then continue his search with the two other people he had with him. I didn't care to recognize them as they left anyways.

Eventually the sun started to set and I had to get home. On the way there I accidentally bumped into someone. Opening my eyes, yes they were closed, I saw Sasuke Uchiha looking behind him.

"Watch where you're going, Mitsuki," the Uchiha boy said with a glare.

"Back at 'cha, Uchiha," I said while rolling my eyes and then was tempted to stick my tongue out at him. So I did, when he wasn't looking.

"Very mature, Mitsuki," he said and I glared at his back. Sasuke Uchiha was definitely on my bad list. Most definitely.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	2. Part Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

├**Part Two**┤

* * *

School. How I hated it. Not that I wasn't good at it or anything because I was actually very good at it. It just happened to be full of evil and sneaky twists as I would soon find out today, the first day back.

I was sitting in the back as usual, early as usual and waiting for the teacher to arrive. The only other person in the room was Sasuke Uchiha, of course. I didn't know why the heck he wanted to be early. He seemed more of a person that would come fashionably late.

We didn't talk to each other, ever, when we were the first ones here. I was always first there, no matter how early he came. In my mind, it was sort of like a challenge.

"Having fun?" I heard a sort of taunting voice ask. I shook myself out of thought to see the Uchiha's smirking face in front of mine.

"What do you want?" I asked, letting my tone show my annoyance.

He shrugged slightly, "You were completely out of it," he said, "You didn't even notice me coming. You're going to make one very bad Shinobi one day."

I blinked at him, "Do I care? What if," I leaned closer, trying not to laugh or smile, "I don't want to become a Shinobi? What if," I said with my eyes slowly getting wider as I continued to get closer to him, "I had a different path, already marked out for me? What if," I said and then got so close, our noses were almost touching. I guessed I looked pretty creepy but Sasuke and I were having a sort of staring contest, "You are an idiot?" I asked and then slapped him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled and jumped back.

"See," I said with an eyebrow raised, "You didn't even see that coming. So much for becoming…_stronger_," I knew I had hit a bad point in the guy.

His eyes narrowed into slits and he said, "What do you know?! Are you just LOOKING for a fight?" he asked with his voice a bit louder. Yeah I guess I got on his nerves. I also guess I'm one of the only people who can make him so frustrated that he could yell.

I tilted my head and smiled, "Maybe. Although with your temper, I could definitely beat the crap out of you," I said.

"Ha! I doubt it," he said and leaned back, his temper calming down as he crossed his arms and got a smug look in his face, "You know, you look like a freak all dressed up like that. Why don't you ever show any skin besides part of your face? You're probably as white as a freaking ghost!" he said.

I glared at him through my goggles. I had my reasons for dressing like this. I had my entire arms, up to the shoulder, wrapped in those sort of wraps. I also had my legs covered up to the knee in 

the same kind of wraps. Then I wore a pretty large kimono type of thing. It was a large shirt that covered my arms and then large pants that went to my ankles. I also had a black mask that went up to my nose and the normal ninja sandals on my feet. So basically I was completely covered besides part of my face.

I stood up, "You got a problem with how I look?" I asked.

He looked even more smug and he stood a little taller, "Yes, you look like a freak," he said. Nobody was in the classroom yet and nobody would for another half an hour.

"Then eat this you bastard!" I yelled and punched him square in the jaw before tackling him. We both sort of rolled around on the ground, once in a while I'd be on top and punching him and other times it would be him. It was sort of like wrestling and hurt like hell but I didn't care. He killed my last nerve and this was it.

"Miya! Sasuke! Break it up!" I heard the voice of Iruka-sensei say faintly. I was focused more on blackening the Uchiha's eye instead of paying attention to who was there. Neither of us stopped and so we were pulled apart. It was hard but we were eventually completely pulled apart even though I kept kicking which eventually landed on Sasuke's leg before the people holding us had to back away.

"Miya," Iruka-sensei said and it was then that I noticed that the entire class was there watching us with wide eyes, "Sasuke," he said, "Both of you go to the bathroom and clean up after yourselves before you go to the nurses office to check for anything serious. And when you come back, you two are in serious trouble."

I was a lot calmer now as we both gave each other death glares and walked out in the hallway. I could feel bleeding from my lip and it was getting soaked up by my mask which made me feel disgusted.

"You know," Sasuke said and I turned to glare at him, "I don't think you've actually attacked me like that since we were in Kindergarten or something like that. But that time I had tried to steal your glue for a project. I can tell you're bleeding under that mask of yours, why not just take it off?" he asked.

I glared at him, "And you would just LOVE to see me take my mask off when you know perfectly well that I don't let _anyone_ see my face, right?" I asked him while rolling my eyes.

He sighed slightly and said, "Just don't do that ever again. I am trying to pass this year with perfect grades. I don't want some low-life messing it up for me." My fist collided with his jaw again.

"Oop! Sorry!" I said mockingly and then walked into the girl's bathroom that was directly at my right.

After going to the nurses office and letting them check to make sure everything was ok, I had to go in a different room before I pulled my mask down because Sasuke was there as well, we both returned to class normally.

"You guys are taking a test now," our teacher said and shoved two test papers in our hands. I finished it quickly, for it had been so simple, and then let my head rest on the desk in my arms.

Then when everyone was done and Iruka-sensei had graded them, he went up in front of the class.

"Ok everyone," he said, "Now the reason I gave you those tests were because it shows how much you know and your intelligence level for this project I am assigning. I am pairing everyone up to those that have equal intelligence. And you cannot change it no matter what so don't even try and protest."

He had started to read out pairs and sometimes it would be yells of protest, even though he said not to, or it would be yells of excitement or nothing at all.

"Miya Mitsuki," he said, "And Sasuke Uchiha."

Both of us stood up fast.

"WHAT?!" we both shouted angrily.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	3. Part Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.  
**

* * *

**

**├Part Three┤**

* * *

My fingers drummed against the wood of the table. My right arm propped my head up as I glared across the table. The library was unusually full that day.

"You know instead of glaring at me, you could do some work too," Sasuke said while glancing up.

"I am doing work," I said and turned my glare towards the open book in front of me, "You're just paranoid."

He sort of made a noise between a snort and a chuckle.

"What the heck was that?" I asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Just get to work," he said and looked as if he were suppressing a smile. I rolled my eyes and continued to take notes on the ranks of becoming a Shinobi.

"Hey Sasuke!" We both heard an excited sort of squeal come from beside our table. We both looked up in annoyance to see Sakura and Ino standing there. Apparently they had about the same intelligence. Go figure.

"Hey," he said, looking directly at the two girls before turning his gaze back toward the book he was reading. They continued to stay there.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely although I could sense that they weren't particularly thrilled that I was talking to them. I HAD gotten into a mini fist fight with their beloved of course.

"Can we sit at this table?" Ino asked giving me a pathetic glare.

"Well the table is a bit full right now," I said with an amused look in my eye, "I don't know what would happen with the extreme weight coming in. It might just buckle." Well I hadn't said that I was talking about THEM now had I?

They both sort of glared at me because I had said it so politely and all. I heard a strange noise come from Sasuke.

"You ok?" I asked dully and they sort of left slowly.

He kept his gaze to his books and he muttered, "Yeah," although I could see the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile.

* * *

**After School…**

I was walking home from school after a super long and tiring day of just taking notes for the project. Also a long day of throwing insults back and forth with that damn Uchiha boy.

Incredibly tired as I was, I managed to get out of the classroom. Unfortunately I was walking at an extremely slow pace and so wasn't surprised when I had this paranoid feeling as if someone were following me.

I ignored the feeling and continued to walk toward my apartment thing. I didn't zone out or anything so I would know if someone was really following me.

That's why I wasn't particularly shocked to find a couple people jump in front of me.

"Hello," I said lamely and started to walk around them.

"You know that was a stupid move you pulled back there," An annoying voice that belonged to one of the girls in the group said, "And we mean what you did to Sasuke!"

Oh joy, more angry fan-girls. "Do I care?" I asked. I wasn't in the best of moods after this day.

They seemed at a loss for words for a moment before another one said, "Well you should!"

"Actually I don't," I said, "If that surprises you then go ahead, be prepared for the surprise of your life. I. Hate. Sasuke Uchiha."

There were many gasps and I swore I could have cracked a grin. Sakura and Ino weren't there, I noticed. They could have planned this, though, if they had been offended earlier, although I highly doubted that.

"You're gonna regret what you said!" One girl said and aimed a punch when I wasn't looking. I could feel their every move, though, as I stepped to the side so her fist missed my head but went over my shoulder. I grabbed that arm and swung her over my shoulder and on the ground in front of me.

I guess that made everyone snap and start attacking me at the same time. I was beating them nicely when somebody was suddenly in front of me, back facing me and their arms outstretched.

"Back off," he said and all the girls whimpered but left just as he had commanded.

I rolled my eyes, "You know you didn't have to do that. I was winning you know," I said.

"I know," Sasuke said, "I could see that. I was more worried that you would start breaking limbs. Sometimes your temper doesn't always stay under that cool head of yours."

I glared at him, "So what were you doing anyways?" I asked, "I mean, you can't possibly live close by or something, right?"

"Actually," he said, "I do. Not far from here. I just happened to see you kicking their butts on my way to my home."

I rolled my eyes again, "You are one really thick boy," I said and continued to walk my way home, "One SERIOUSLY thick boy."

He gave me an odd look and said, "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Absolutely nothing. Sleep is getting to me so if I don't hurry up, I'm gonna fall asleep on the ground here and not wake up until morning. Bye," I said and started sprinting home, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes.

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on the old couch I had and was sound asleep in minutes.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	4. Part Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Four┤**

* * *

"Hello class," Iruka-sensei said from the front of the classroom. The projects were done and already presented and boy did that not go well. Sasuke and I kept trying to say a fact faster then the other. It turned into a contest and our teacher had to stop us when we were glaring at each other straight in the eye while talking so fast no one could understand us.

"Today we will be going outside to practice throwing kunai. Get into small groups of four and then we'll go outside," he said and then started getting things from around the room.

While everyone was talking excitedly and getting with their friends and tried to get in a group with someone they liked, I just sat back and closed my eyes, waiting till they were all done so I would go with the group that didn't have someone.

I ended up in a group with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. They were lacking one other person.

Everyone walked outside and stood before the practicing logs or whatever you called them. They had a target attached to them and so when he said to start, we did.

I always hit the center mark. Not meaning to brag but I did. I was in line when I noticed that Sasuke was aiming. I smirked and threw a kunai at exactly the same time as he and so mine collided with his which threw his way off mark. He turned suddenly to see who it was while I acted as if I were observing how sharp the kunai I had in my hands were.

Surprisingly, he didn't do anything for the remainder of the day. I was suspicious, VERY suspicious. We had dealt with each other in the past without really annoying the other so this was a bit different.

"I don't want to do this," Shika said while throwing a kunai lazily at the target, missing it by three feet which caused Iruka-sensei to give him a disapproving look.

"Neither do I," Choji said while eating from that bag of chips he always seemed to carry.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked, "This is way fun!!" he said and excitedly threw a kunai at the target.

I shook my head slightly amused. I was the only girl in their group.

"Ok class," our teacher said, "Now we will be going in the woods to practice some more. We will be splitting up into two groups, one red and the other blue. You will try and capture all of the opposite team members like proper ninjas."

He split us up into groups and I noticed that Sasuke and I were on opposite teams. This was going to be fun.

We went into the forest, and I mean DEEP in the forest. My group devised a plan which, thankfully, had Shikamaru on it.

We each had rope and our weapons with us but we weren't allowed to inflict actual damage on the other. Our teacher had gone to a clearing and marked the grass with some white paint.

If we could get someone from the opposite team across the white line then that counted as a capture.

Then we all split up and made our way through the forest quick and silent. I was on the red team so I was wearing a red vest. All I had to do now was capture someone with a blue one.

That's when I spotted him. We both stared at each other before we attacked at the same time. We didn't exactly use our kunai because the ones our teacher had given us were real dull and would be useless.

So we fought hand to hand. He started to do some hand symbols and I quickly got on my hands and swung my legs around, kicking him in the side of his head. Then I twisted around a bit before I got upright again.

We fought like that for five minutes straight. Neither one of us could beat the other and we kept shifting our positions. If I could just get the famous Sasuke Uchiha over that white line it would be a small victory for me.

And so we continued to fight. I bet I was bloodied up pretty bad, at least as much as he was. I had worn black today and I was starting to think that it was a bad idea.

Then a familiar sound came from beneath me. The one that sent shivers down my spine and made my breath get caught in my throat. I glanced down quickly enough to see the river rushing below the branch that I was on.

Then the branch shook just a tad as Sasuke had appeared beside me.

"Just give up," he said while walking closer to me. At least he didn't know, and I hoped he wouldn't find out any time soon.

I looked at him with an eyebrows raise, "Have you been drinking? Why on earth would I give up to a self-centered arrogant brat like you?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed, "Why the heck do you hate me so much?" he asked, "You don't even know what I went through!"

"Actually I do," I said while glaring at him, "If you don't remember then I guess I'll have to tell you. Almost EVERYONE knows that your entire clan was killed by that psychotic brother of yours so you don't have to be so secretive about it."

"I know THAT," he said, "I said you don't know what I went through. What on earth I felt and how much regret I have ever since."

"Hmm well maybe not that but I can guess," I said, "At least no one knows about me and so I at least act nicely to everyone instead of being a brat like you are."

He looked slightly confused, "What do you mean that no one knows about you?" he asked.

I shrugged and we started to fight again. I just REALLY wanted to get away from the river. Before what I can just guess will happen sooner or later. And it did.

It was almost like slow motion. Sasuke and I were fighting and then he quickly got on his hands and did a sort of triple kick towards me which sent me spiraling down into the water below.

All I could do was scream as the water came up to greet me. There was one fact no one knew. And that was that I couldn't swim.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	5. Part Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Five┤**

* * *

Water surrounded me as I had kept my eyes opened. I kicked up when I settled at the bottom, gasping for air. The river was slowly sweeping me downstream.

Heh, at least I didn't wear white. So there was a good thing to me wearing black…I'm about to drown here and I'm thinking about my good choice of clothes. I'm so stupid.

On the second time I came up for air I glanced at Sasuke for a brief second. His eyes were widened in slight horror before I went under again. This time I didn't feel the bottom and the current was getting faster.

My clip had broken when I brushed against a rock. Luckily I wasn't knocked unconscious but my blue hair was spread all around me, obscuring my vision of which was up and which was down. I couldn't hold my breath much longer.

Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and lift me upwards just as I was about to let my breath go. I felt solid ground underneath me and sat up.

"You ok?" I heard Sasuke say as he was taking in deep breathes.

I turned over so I was on all fours, my now wet hair hanging in front of my face. I looked at him as I took my goggles off, water rushing out of them.

"Thanks," I coughed out. I glanced at my hands and noticed that the water had soaked my wraps so soon they were going to be like wet toilet paper. Ewwwww…

Then I had a coughing fit and went back to being on all fours. With my hair covering my face, I pulled down my mask so that I could breathe in fresh air while coughing violently.

Sasuke saw that I had apparently taken my mask down and started to pull my hair from my face out of curiosity. I quickly pulled it back up and smacked his hand away.

"Why'd you help me?" I asked him while squeezing water from my hair. "I'm your enemy remember? If I had died, it would have left you a wide open spot for being the top student at school," I told him.

He looked at me incredulously, "I'm not heartless you know!" he exclaimed, "And I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing you died and I could have helped," he said, "What's that?" he asked and pointed to my hand. The wraps were starting to show through just a little bit and he had seen just a little bit of something I've tried to keep a secret from everyone.

I gasped loudly and stood up, "I-I've got to go," I stuttered and took off running. I was running nervously so little bits of the wraps would get stuck on the branches so I'd tear it off.

They were really getting soggy now and I could almost see the thing showing completely now. I wished they had made black wraps or something…

I ran to Iruka-sensei where he let me go. Then I ran full speed to my apartment thing.

I got to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like hell. My hair was wet and so was now a dark blue but some was dry so some was lighter than the others. Yeah my hair had different shades of blue so I looked so messed up.

I noticed that my goggles were gone but didn't really count that as a big loss. I quickly took the soggy wraps off and threw them away. I removed my wet sandals and put them near the door of the bathroom.

Then I took the wraps off from my legs. I then walked to my room and grabbed some clean, dry clothes before heading back to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

After that, instead of putting fresh wraps on I slipped some black gloves on and some long socks that I owned. I had on a pair of large black pants that covered both my legs and a large comfortable black shirt where the sleeves covered both of my arms going slightly past the wrist.

I kept the mask off as I walked to my living room, curling up on my couch and pulled a blanket over me. I felt so cold it wasn't funny.

I had to get swimming lessons somewhere. I couldn't have that incident happening again, especially if I wore white because that would be just horrible in my case.

As I lay there, slowly drifting off, I kept thinking what had happened over and over again. I kept wondering why I had felt so weird when I knew perfectly well it was Sasuke pulling me up to the surface.

I was also curious as to why he had saved me and why he had looked so horrified. At least that's what it looked like to me.

You never know with that Uchiha kid. Finally I drifted off completely in deep, dead sleep.

I woke again feeling as if my throat were closing and my head stuffy. And there was someone knocking at my door. I lazily stood up and, before I opened the door, put my mask on.

And there, in my doorway, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"You ok?" he asked while looking around my apartment. He had never seen his enemy's home before so this felt a little awkward.

"Yeah," I said with much difficulty, "I just feel sick. Why are you here?" I asked him and coughed slightly.

"To see if you are ok," he said, "And to give you this back," he said and held out my goggles, "Your clip was completely broken, bits of it floating down the river."

"Er thanks," I said taking my goggles from him. He was looking at me oddly, "What?" I asked as I noticed he was looking at me completely, from my head to my feet.

He shrugged slightly, "I never noticed how thin you were," he said and reached out to see exactly how thin I was, his hand on my waist making the large shirt I was wearing, get pulled back slightly. "You can never see it when you wear those giant clothes."

I quickly stepped back, his hand falling to his sides, "Uhhh th-thanks for the goggles. I should get to bed now! Night!" I said before closing the door.

What I couldn't understand was why I was so red in the face. Maybe I was catching a cold...

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	6. Part Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Six┤**

* * *

Today was boring. I had gotten over my sickness and was now back at school. I had yet to go out and buy a new clip so my soft blue hair was hanging loose. I had decided to leave the goggles at home after I found a large crack in them, leaving my black eyes exposed.

We were just making clones of ourselves, something I've already mastered. So had Sasuke, obviously. We were also practicing turning in to different people.

Naruto was having a hard time though and so made his version of the Hokage look completely hilarious. Our teacher made him sit down and got me up there.

I felt sort of bad for Naruto, especially if I went up there and did a completely perfect version. So I slightly smiled and formed the hand seals.

Then I turned into a tall, thin, girly version of the Hokage. Lip-stick, eye make-up, hips, curves and all. Just the same sort of face as the Hokage and in the same clothes. (Not Tsunade, she comes after they pass their school)

While everyone laughed, I glanced at Naruto while smiling and winked. He brightened up a bit after that.

"Miya," Iruka-sensei growled and so I rolled my eyes, doing it right. Then I sat back down in the back of the classroom, Sasuke shooting a glare my way.

Yep, Sasuke Uchiha was still on my bad list, no matter what he did. Although I do owe him now. I owe him BIG time…he didn't let me forget either.

After changing to the Hokage we started practicing making clones of ourselves. One of Sasuke's got in a fight with one of mine and the other me was hanging from the ceiling.

Iruka was shaking his head tiredly, not knowing if he should stop the two clones from fighting. I, the real me, went to Naruto who kept making lame clones.

"Hey," I said while watching him.

"Hey," he said while smiling, "Still trying to get this thing right…"

I continued watching him struggle. I made a clone that looked like him and made it punch Sasuke's other clone.

Naruto laughed, "Oh wow! I wish I could do that for real!" he said happily.

I grinned, "Heh, yeah I know. Luckily I've done it multiple times. And damn does it feel good!" I said while making a couple more of myself and letting them walk around the already crowded 

classroom. If I didn't watch them, I didn't know exactly what they did. That's the thing with making clones. You could get them to walk but you didn't know what they did exactly.

Naruto kept practicing while I watched him. Then I looked up, skimming the classroom. Then my eyes widened.

"Be right back Naruto!" I said and ran up to where either the real Sasuke or one of his clones was about to take one of my clone's mask off. I tackled the Sasuke and disabled the clone in front of me.

"So close," I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see what I guessed was the real Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"You are an idiot," I told him. I then skimmed the room again and I nearly fainted at another sight. One of my clones was flirting shamelessly with one of Sasuke's, who was flirting back.

I nearly gagged as I disabled that clone. Sasuke saw what I had done and looked back at his clone that was now searching the room. He disabled that one and then his eyes widened as all the information that clone had done and what it found out had come back to him.

I pulled my hair back from my face so I might cool off as I was suddenly warm when all that my clone had done came back to me.

Oh dear Lord that had me scarred. I disabled all of mine, finding satisfaction in the fact that the one fighting with Sasuke's clone had gotten him bloodied up pretty bad. And won.

Finally class was over and I started walking home when I remembered that I needed a new clip for my hair.

"Hey Miya!" Naruto called out and started walking beside me.

"Hey Naruto!" I said happily while smiling at him, "How are you? Did you ever figure out how to make a real clone of yourself?"

He looked saddened a bit, "No not yet…That was a real funny looking Hokage you made today!" he said, brightening up.

"Thanks!" I said and smiled with my eyes closed, "I loved yours as well!"

There was a silence for a moment, "So what are you doing now?" he asked.

"I've got to go and buy a new clip," I said, "The other one busted."

"Ohh," he said and nodded knowingly, "What happened to it?" he asked.

That's when I started getting nervous, "Uhh well it was an accident really…I slipped on my bathroom floor and it broke when it made contact with the clip," I said.

"Oh…" he said, "That must have hurt!"

I giggled nervously, "Yeah!"

He looked at me oddly, "Did you just giggle?" he asked.

I looked surprised and then I thought about it. Then I turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did!" I said.

He looked pretty happy as we walked down the street, "Hey you wanna get something to eat later on?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, "Where to?" I asked.

He grinned, "I'll show you after you buy your hair clip thing. It's the best place in the world!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	7. Part Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Seven┤**

* * *

Finally. The day everyone has been waiting for ever since we entered the Academy. The day we'd get _out_. It seemed such a horrible feeling but it was true.

"And so we'll be calling you in one at a time," I managed to hear Iruka-sensei say. I started doodling on a notebook I had brought.

"Do you think I'll pass?" I looked up to see Naruto.

I smiled at him, "Well I sure hope so! It would be so awesome if you did!" I said.

"Don't get his hopes up," we both turned to see Sasuke sitting beside me, "It'll just crush him when he doesn't."

I glared at him, "What do you know?" I asked angrily, "He could very well make it! I hope someday he beats your sorry as for that!"

Naruto snickered as he went to sit somewhere else and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Language, Mitsuki. And not likely," he said.

I just glared at him, "Well if he doesn't, I'll do it for him," I said.

After a while I got called in.

"Ok, Miya Mitsuki," Iruka-sensei said, sitting at a table with this other guy, "All you have to do is make two to three clones of yourself."

I did it perfectly and they let me take a forehead protector with the Konoha symbol etched out on it.

"Oh and Miya," Iruka said right as I was about to leave, "Here," he said and held out a simple white envelope with my name printed on it.

"What's this?" I asked as I took it from his hand.

"You'll see," he said while smiling at me encouragingly, "And you should read it alone."

I nodded, slightly confused, "Thank you Iruka-sensei, for everything," I said and left the room without looking back.

I sat back in my chair and looked at the forehead protector. I was wondering where to put it when Sasuke leaned over.

"So you passed huh?" he asked, "Well it doesn't surprise me since Iruka-sensei said our level of intelligence is near the same."

"Hmm," I said while I still looked at the forehead protector, "Where should I put this? I don't think I should put it around my stomach because of my outfit…"

He looked at me oddly, "Why are you asking me? I'd just put it around my forehead. Like it's meant to be," he said.

"Just wondering," I said and put the forehead protector in my lap. He got bored and put his head on the table. I figured he was asleep so I opened the envelope as quietly as I could.

It told me that I was to meet in the Hokage's office at a certain time. That's all.

"Where'd you get that?" Sasuke asked and I realized he was trying to read it.

"None of your business," I said and quickly folded the paper and stuffed it in it's envelope, putting it in my pocket.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Why? Is it a love letter?" he asked.

I nearly choked when he said this, "HELL NO!!" I shouted getting most of the class's attention. I shudder to think about it, especially receiving it from my teacher and it being about the Hokage who is like 60 something years old.

He smirked, "Yeah, I doubt anyone would want to send you love letters," he said while facing forward again.

"I'm much happier like this than having giant gangs of pathetic fan girls," I said while crossing my arms.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that you never want a boyfriend?" he asked seeming genuinely curious.

I looked at him, "Why do you care?" I asked him and then faced forward again, "It's probably easier for me and them."

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to look saddened, "Just because. It's none of your business anyways, right?" I asked.

He looked confused and then looked forward again, putting his 'cool' look on again. Once everyone had finished, we all met outside with parents and such.

Naruto was sitting by himself on a swing, watching everyone looking sad.

"Hey," I said while sitting back on the tree, "Where's you forehead protector?" I asked.

"I…didn't pass," he said miserably.

"Oh," I said, "It's not that bad! In fact it's probably going to be fun!" I tried to encourage him.

He just mumbled something incoherent and then said, "Where are your parents, Miya?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I said, "Oh uh I…don't have any…"

"Oh…really?" he asked sounding curious now.

"Yeah…" I said softly, "I did but I don't anymore…"

Then we were silent as we both watched all the parents praise their children, once in a while throwing dirty looks Naruto's way. Then their looks turned to me curiously, like why I was there. I just returned it with the best glare I could come up with. One full of hate and despise towards them. Only I had another reason to do so besides doing it for Naruto.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	8. Part Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Eight┤**

* * *

"Thank you for joining us Miss Mitsuki," the Hokage said from behind his desk.

I glanced around the room nervously, looking at everyone standing there.

"I have heard from your teacher that you passed with flying colors," he continued, "Now there has been much question ever since you arrived at the Academy about whose team you will end up on. You may remove your mask for I have informed everyone here of your background."

I nodded and pulled my mask down for everyone to see.

"So she's the girl?" a lady with red eyes asked, her eyes widening. The man next to her was smoking a cigarette and nodded thoughtfully.

"We have decided that you will be trained by everyone. You will never have your own personal sensei like the others. You won't be put on any team and so it will be a tricky business with giving you missions but we'll manage," he said, "Now you can meet everyone."

The first who introduced themselves was this guy that had the same sort of mask as me and had his forehead protector slanted so it covered his left eye. He had grey hair that was sort of slanted to his left as well.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," he said, "It seems you have stolen my look! Although you won't be seeing what's under my mask as easily as you let me see yours."

I smiled and said, "That's probably true. It's a shame though because I was forced to. No fair," I said and crossed my arms. "Miya Mitsuki," I said, "But you probably know that."

The next was the lady called Kurenai Yuuhi, then Asuma Sarutobi.

"And I am Gai Maito!" this guy in a green sort of outfit said while giving a thumbs up sign and smiling brightly.

"Uhh nice to meet you!" I said while smiling slightly.

"You will be training with them on different days," the Hokage said, "When we figure out a schedule we'll let you know. Don't forget to put your mask back on and have a nice day! Oh and Miya, don't be afraid to be more social."

I smiled and pulled the mask back up, "Thank you very much sir," I said and left the office. My fake little smile slipped from my lips. I was always treated differently and I hated it.

Just because of my stupid background, stupid family that had to be so special that they had to keep under good protection so nobody cracked and did something that would affect the whole village. I sighed and walked back to the Academy.

I was waiting in the room I really didn't need to be in. This was where everyone who passed met to figure out which team they were on and stuff.

I looked around to see that Sasuke had passed, most of his fan girls along with Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba passed along with a couple of people I didn't recognize.

"Hey Miya!" I turned to see Naruto standing there, grinning brightly, with a forehead protector tied around his forehead as most guys did. I had just decided to tie mine around my forehead as well.

"Oh hey Naruto! So you passed after all?" I asked while smiling.

"Yep!" he said excitedly, "All thanks to Iruka-sensei of course!!" Then he turned back around in his seat, which was next to Sasuke. I was right behind Naruto.

I had zoned out and started doodling on a notebook. Then I looked around the classroom to see it almost full now. Then I saw Naruto sort of crouched on the desk, glaring at Sasuke.

Yep, typical Naruto, hating Sasuke just as I did. I'd probably be doing exactly what he was doing if I were stuck sitting next to the Uchiha boy.

In a sudden motion, a kid in front of Naruto leaned back or something hitting Naruto, causing him to go forward. It was then that I noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were in a tight lip lock, eyes wide.

That's about the time that I burst out laughing my head off. I now had my head on the desk, shoulders shaking from my laughter.

Some people looked at me shocked, none of them ever seeing me laugh. But this was hilarious! I was still giggling slightly as Iruka-sensei came in the room.

Sasuke turned slightly and glared at me, "It wasn't all that funny!" he growled while wiping his mouth.

"Oh but it was," I said while wiping a tear away.

"Ok everyone, listen up!" Iruka-sensei said to everyone, looking to me in particular as I was still giggling.

Then he told everyone which team they'd be in and so forth.

"Hey Miya!" Naruto said looking confused, "How come you weren't placed in a team?" he asked.

Sasuke turned looking interested in my answer.

I shrugged and smiled, something I had been doing a lot lately, "You'll see soon enough," I said, "So who is your sensei?" I asked.

They shrugged, "Just says where to meet them," Sakura said, she ending up on their team.

I nodded, "That's cool," I said, "Well then I guess we should get going if we're ever going to wake up and meet them eh?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, still looking at me suspiciously. I merely smiled at him, a 'I-know-more-than-you-do' look in my eye with an eyebrow raised and my smile turned into a smirk.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	9. Part Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Nine┤**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Mitsuki?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

I crossed my arms and smirked, "Training, what else?" I asked.

"But you aren't in our team," he said crossly, trying to get his cool back, "Jeez I can't escape you ever, can I?"

"Now, now you two," Kakashi said while looking amused, "Settle down or I'll have to revert to punishment. And trust me, you don't want that."

The two of us shut up quickly, Naruto and Sakura looking nervous. We weren't entirely sure of what he would do. _Could_ do.

"Now then," Kakashi said and looked at each one of us, "Since you three have passed you are officially part of my team."

"What about her?" Sasuke interrupted looking stubborn. He must have desperately wanted me to leave or something.

"I'm getting there," he said and looked at Sasuke, "Miya here will be training with you guys every Monday and Friday. Don't bother objecting, it won't do a thing," he said.

Sakura raised her hand, "May I ask why she doesn't have her own team?" she asked.

"It's confidential," Kakashi said, "Unless she'd like to tell you of course." He smiled at me.

Now I felt bad that I was keeping something from them. I had always felt like that ever since I was little but now this was more direct.

"So then we'll go train," Kakashi said and stood up from sitting on a low wall.

As we walked into the forest, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto kept looking at me funny. I just sort of smiled at them.

"Wanna explain?" Naruto asked outright. That was him, blunt and to the point.

I smiled apologetically and said, "Maybe someday. Maybe someday…" I then faced forward, looking at the ground.

The three of them exchanged confused looks and we got to a clearing. Naruto told me all about their test for passing and how teamwork was important and stuff that Kakashi had told them.

"Now then," Kakashi said and turned around, "I think here will do to train. Now then, each of you are to attack me one by one so I know everyone's certain fighting styles."

All of us sat down on a long tree branch that had fallen.

"First is Naruto," Kakashi said and walked more towards the center of the clearing.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and jumped in the air, running to where Kakashi was standing. Then they started fighting.

Naruto made five clones so there were six of him. My eyes widened in surprise. Then they each attacked Kakashi from all around.

Yeah the fight didn't last long. Kakashi blocked all of Naruto's moves and blocked all of the weapons thrown at him.

"Ok good," Kakashi said and Naruto looked surprised.

"Huh?" he asked, "That's all?"

"Yes," he answered, "I just want to see how you fight and that doesn't take so long. Next is Miya."

Naruto mumbled something and Kakashi warned him about language. I stood up and walked to where Kakashi was standing.

"Go," he said and I started to try and land at least one punch on him like I did with Sasuke. When I swung my feet under him, trying to trip him, he jumped. I threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it on the ground near him. Luckily for him he jumped out of the way.

"That had an exploding tag," he commented, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to actually hurt anyone," I said, knowing what he meant.

"Well this is enough for you," he said, "Although next time I don't want you to hold back, alright?"

I nodded and walked back to where everyone was sitting.

"Next up, Sakura," he said and she walked up there nervously.

"So you always held back when fighting me?" Sasuke asked, looking pretty angry.

I shrugged, "I'm not going to do anything serious," I said, "And I doubt you were trying to get me seriously hurt either."

He grunted and we watched Sakura fight before it was his turn. He fought Kakashi pretty pathetically compared to what he did to me. He got closer to hitting Kakashi than any of us had done.

"Ok then, meet me back here tomorrow," Kakashi said after he was done with Sasuke, "Besides Miya of course. Now I've got everything I need," he said sort of creepily.

We walked back to the village.

"So what did he mean by something was confidential?" Sasuke asked me.

I glared at him, "I don't think I'll be telling you anytime soon, Uchiha," I said.

"You still owe me," he muttered.

"Yeah but nothing that involves: My family, my background, exposing any skin that I'm not showing now, pulling my mask down, or anything like that," I said, facing forward again.

I could have sworn I heard, "Damn," muttered from that Uchiha's lips.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	10. Part Ten

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Ten┤**

* * *

Hmm well now I've met all my senseis and their teams. Gai officially creeped me out and so did his look-alike, Rock Lee. I didn't put them on my good or bad lists, just the creepy one.

Neji Hyuuga was on that team too and he was on my bad list from just meeting him. I didn't talk to him much but I didn't like his attitude.

TenTen was on their team as well. She was ok, normal at least. She was on my good list although she didn't talk to me much. I was younger than them all and their training was brutal.

Next was Kurenai and her team. She was an ok sensei.

On her team was Hinata Hyuuga, she was really shy but I was able to talk to her. I guess she's related to Mr. Stone-Face Neji.

I found out that Kiba was on that team as well which was pretty fun. He was a cool guy.

Then there was this guy named Shino who was pretty creepy in his own way. I remembered him faintly from school. When I got stuck sitting next to him once, he turned his head real slow to look at me. He can be pretty intimidating at times…

Next team was Asuma's. He was a pretty cool sensei.

Shikamaru was on that team which was nice although he didn't talk very much and when he did, he was mainly complaining. Choji was the same except always eating a bag of chips and not wanting to train very much.

Ino was scary and also one of Sasuke's fan girls. She hated my guts for getting into fist fights with him.

At the moment I was training with Gai's team. He was training with us separate that day, seeing how much we've improved or something.

Right now he was with TenTen and so I was stuck sitting next to two guys I didn't get along with. And there was this really awkward silence.

"So uh Rock Lee," I said and he turned to me. Those huge eyes and the creepy hairdo sent shivers down my spine. I was trying to make SOME conversation and yet the words that tumbled from my mouth were, "Is your first name Rock or is it Lee?"

Neji, who was sitting on my right, turned to look at me with an 'are-you-that-stupid' look on his face. If only I could punch him in the face…although it wouldn't be as satisfying as punching Sasuke.

"Miya! You're up!" TenTen said as she walked to us panting.

"Hold your answer," I said and got up having the strange sensation that both of them were still looking at me curiously.

"Alright then my most youthful student!" Gai said and I just smiled weakly at him, "Now you shall attack me with all you've got."

"All I've got?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, "Are you sure with them not too far off?" I asked while tilting my head their direction.

"Er…" he hesitated, "Well how about only Taijutsu for today. I'll see how well your Taijutsu has gotten."

I nodded and attacked him. Of course I wasn't as good as any of his students but I was getting there. All of a sudden I heard a voice call me.

"Hey Miya!" Naruto's unmistakable voice called from somewhere.

I turned my head right as I was aiming a kick at Gai's head and so he grabbed my leg and flipped me over.

"Owwwww," I said from my position on the ground. Then Naruto's face came into view.

"Hey what'cha doing on the ground? We've got a mission!" he said excitedly and helped me up.

"Well I wasn't planning on ending up down here," I said and grabbed a hold of his outstretched hand, "You sorta distracted me."

"Oh," Naruto said looking nervous, "Well we've got a mission! Come on!"

I frowned slightly, "Don't you have to be in a group? I don't have my own group," I said.

Naruto just grinned, "You'll see! Now come on!" he said and started dragging me there.

"Ok ok!" I laughed and started to run, following him.

We arrived at the Hokage's office building and we entered the cool room. I followed an impatient Naruto up a few flights of stairs and then he pounded on the door before entering.

"Aren't you supposed to wait till you get their ok before you do that?" I asked quietly as I saw the Hokage looking at us.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Shino were already standing there. I stared at Neji curiously, wondering how he got there before me.

Otherwise I was thinking 'Great, no one to talk to besides Naruto…'

"Good, now that you are all here. I've figured out how to get you to do missions when you don't have your very own team. We just have to split them up," he said although it was a bit obvious, "So you will be with Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame on a team while Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki will be on the other. This will be a two team mission even though it shouldn't be that hard."

"Alright then what's the mission?" Naruto said impatiently and I nodded, showing that I understood.

The Hokage gave Naruto a stern look, although that didn't faze him, and said, "It is a simple task of escorting three groups to Sunagakure. Your task will be complete when they enter the city. That is all."

I think I was having my own little heart attack. That was in the desert! Where it's really, really hot and just LOOK HOW I'M DRESSED! Ok now I've got to calm down…this mission will suck, BIG time…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	11. Part Eleven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.  
**

* * *

**

** ├Part Eleven┤**

* * *

"Tired?" Sasuke asked tauntingly, "Then why don't you wear something lighter?"

I glared at him. My goggles were off because I was burning and I had to put wraps around my stomach and almost my entire body as I was wearing white and it was a thinner material than usual.

"Shut up," I said as we were walking through the border line between the Fire country and the Wind country.

They had decided to split into three groups of two. We would rotate groups but at the moment I was stuck with Sasuke, of course. Like always. Bastard…

"I mean honestly, what sense is it to be walking around in 100 degree weather completely dressed up like that?" he asked.

"If you value your hair, shut up," I said. I wasn't in the prettiest moods when I felt as though I'd melt if this kept on any longer.

"Do you two usually fight like this?" a little girl asked as she walked beside a lady I suspected was her mother.

"You haven't seen half of it," Sasuke mumbled. He kept quiet for a moment though. He probably remembered when I dumped a bucket full of pink sparkles on his hair after I tried smearing glue on it. There were seriously a ton of those itty bitty sparkles that he couldn't get it COMPLETELY out until two weeks later.

We were getting ever so slowly across the border line. The temperature was already scorching and so I'd probably die when we reached Suna.

Only a little more. Just a little more before we switch people. All I'd have to do is wait for then and I'd be fine. Patience, yes I just need patience.

"You are gonna get a heatstroke if you keep this up," Sasuke commented.

Patience my as.

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled and tackled him, rolling down a hill. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" I shouted and got a kunai out, attempting to cut off some of his hair.

"GET HER OFF!!" Sasuke yelled as I maniacally tried to cut some of his dark hair off, "YOU'RE GONNA MESS IT UP! QUIT BEING SO DAMN IMMATURE AND GET OFF ME!!" he yelled as he tried to keep my arms from reaching his head.

I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me off of him with a lot of force. I was thrashing around and accidentally kicked Sasuke on the side of his face as he got up.

"Calm down," I heard Neji say in my ear, "This isn't to mess around. We've got a mission to do."

"Yeah well tell him to stop annoying me about my choice in clothing," I growled.

"Well…" he said, "You are wearing a bit odd clothing to be going out in the desert."

I glared and attempted to turn and face him but he had a too of a strong grip on me, "WANNA PIECE OF THIS?!" I asked while attempting to slash his hair off even though I was facing forward.

"Calm down," he said forcefully and then let me go, making me stumble forward, "You're going to get a heatstroke."

I glared at him but walked calmly up the hill, kicking the legs out from under Sasuke as I did, making him slip and fall partway down the hill again.

Someday I was going to give him a new hairstyle. Only when Neji wasn't there because DAMN did he have a tough grip. My arm was probably going to be bruised…

Later that day, I woke up.

"What the hell…?" I said looking around confused.

"You stumbled and then you didn't move," Naruto said, "I thought you were dead…but nope, Sasuke said you were just heat exhausted and wanted to take your mask off."

"WHAT?!" I yelled and I noticed that I was on Naruto's back. "Uh, sorry," I said as he winced for I had yelled in his ear.

"Yeah, I didn't let him though," Naruto said, "And neither did Kakashi-sensei."

I looked around, "When did he get here?" I asked.

"Oh about the time you passed out," he said, "Can you walk now? Sasuke was unhappy that he had to carry another pack because I couldn't carry you with both yours and mine. Shino's carrying the other one."

Wow that kid like to talk…

"Thanks," I said, "At least I know I did something to piss Sasuke off. I think I can walk."

He stopped and crouched down to let me off, "Why don't you wear something lighter?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "What is up with you and everyone else wanting me to wear lighter stuff? I already did and it still doesn't really work…" I said.

"Hmm," Naruto said, "Maybe you should go ask Kakashi-sensei. He's not far behind us."

I turned and saw that what he said was true. Kakashi was talking to a lady with the group behind the one we were in charge of.

"Maybe later," I said with an eyebrow raised, "It looks like he's busy…"

Naruto snickered when he figured out what I was talking about.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	12. Part Twelve

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.  
**

* * *

**

**├Part Twelve┤**

* * *

We were now in the country of the Wind and yet not really close to Suna. This was taking forever. I was planning what I was going to do to Neji and/or Sasuke while they slept.

I figured I wouldn't be able to sleep with Sasuke and probably Sakura curious to see my face. I wondered if they have ever seen Kakashi's because they didn't bug him as much.

After a while we had to switch people around so I wasn't with Naruto anymore and this time it was Sakura. Oh joy…

"Hey," she said quite calmly.

"Hello," I said trying not to sound curious as to why she wasn't pissed at me.

After a short break we continued our little journey. Boy was it killing me.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "I swear if you comment on anything about my clothing choices I will shave you bald while you sleep," I threatened and she shut her mouth. Not like I really was going to do something like that although it would be funny…

Eventually everyone stopped to sleep when it was too dark to see two feet in front of you.

"You can go to sleep," Kakashi said.

"Nah," I said as I got up in a tree, "I'd rather keep watch. You can sleep."

He tried to convince me further but I was stubborn and stuck to what I said. Eventually he fell asleep too and everything was silent.

I sat there thinking of all the possibilities that I could do to people while they were sleeping when I heard noises. I turned my head looking where I thought it came from but didn't see anything.

I kept hearing shuffling sort of sounds and yet I didn't see a thing. It also seemed as though something were shifting in the air.

Suddenly the back of my neck started to tingle and I felt as though I was being watched. It was then that I saw someone. They were completely silent and it was only one person. I couldn't see them clearly, only their eyes.

Black rimmed eyes. That's what I saw. And then they were gone and I felt that sudden feel of a threat pass by.

So I leaned back and waited for morning to tell them.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

So freaking hot…we were super close to Suna now. At least that was good because then we'd have to make the journey back and then we could run which went faster.

Finally I saw what I wanted to see so badly. The walls of the city. Or village, whatever you want to call it.

"Thank you for all your help!" one of the people said, "It meant a lot to us!"

There was a chorus of 'Thanks you' s and such. Then they entered the village and we turned to start our way back.

"You," we heard someone say, "It was you."

We all turned to see a boy with dark red hair and black rimmed eyes. THOSE black rimmed eyes. He had this huge gourd thing on his back and the words 'love' on his forehead.

The scary thing was that he had his unwavering gaze set on me.

"You were the one awake," he said, "Why?"

I raised an eyebrow while everyone looked to me, "Uhh I was up making sure that no one would attack them in their sleep," I answered and crossed my arms, which was what he was doing as well.

"But you looked like you were used to it," he said, "Why?"

My questioning expression turned to a slight glare, "It's none of your business. I don't know you so buh bye!" I said and turned to leave.

Suddenly I couldn't walk or move. I was sort of midair in a cocoon of what looked like sand.

"My name is Gaara," he said, "Of the Desert. Does that help?" he asked.

"No not really," I said, "Doesn't change the fact that what I do isn't any of your business."

He glared, "Then die," he said simply.

Ok this guy had anger issues. The sand started to tighten around me. Everyone was sort of staring in a state of shock and some with horror.

I guess I was starting to panic because suddenly the sand surrounding me exploded and I dropped to the ground.

"How…" Gaara started.

What I did didn't come without consequences. There was a bit of blood soaking through my wraps.

"Ok that's enough," Kakashi said and got in front of me, "We will be leaving now if you would let us go quietly."

Gaara was still staring at me, "How did you…break through my sand?" he asked.

I only gave him a half smile, half smirk.

"Let's go," Kakashi said and picked me up off the ground since I had fallen when I tried getting up. And that Gaara guy let us. I could still feel his stare in the back of my head as we left.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	13. Part Thirteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.  
**

* * *

**

**├Part Thirteen┤**

* * *

"What was that?" Sasuke asked and Naruto suddenly looked interested in what I had to say.

"What do you mean?" I asked tiredly. We had stopped for the night and I still hadn't been able to clean my wounds and changed my wraps for they were getting pretty bloody.

"What?" Sasuke scoffed, "You managed to break out of that guy's…sand thing."

"Sand thing," I muttered, "You sound intelligent, Uchiha, really."

He just glared and then Naruto piped up, "Well right before that explosion thingy, there were two spots that were either showing through, or it was the sand, that were glowing a faint sort of purple. Then KABOOM!!" he shouted and gestured with his hands for dramatic effect.

"…purple?" I asked trying not to show that I was surprised.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Shino just nodded.

I coughed slightly and got up, "I've got to go and uh tell Kakashi this…" I said while walking to where he was.

"You are sleeping this time," he said as I approached him, "Staying up two times in a row isn't good for you, you know."

"I know," I said, "But I want to stay up again this time. It won't affect my performance if we get caught in anything."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, "I want you to sleep this time. I can keep watch. I don't want that Gaara guy attacking you without someone else up."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think he'll be attacking if he knows I can break out of that sand grip thing he's got," I said.

Kakashi gave me a stern look, which was weird on his face, "But not without consequences. You haven't even healed from that yet," he said.

"I said I'll be fine," I said, "Plus, it wasn't all that serious."

"You could have been killed," he said.

"Wouldn't that have been a good thing?" I asked quite loudly and marched up in a tree, "Now I'm staying up. You can sleep. Oh and it's purple now I guess."

"Yes I know," he said quietly, "I saw it. And please don't say anything like that again. You may not care but think about others."

I stared at him, "That's why I try not to get involved in 'friendships' and stuff like that," I said, "'Be more social' yeah right," I mocked the Hokage.

"Now I think you're just tired," Kakashi said amused, "But I'll let you stay up this last night and so you can crash for the next day we're back in Konoha."

"Thanks," I said and leaned against the trunk of the tree while everyone drifted off, unaware of a certain dark haired boy listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

**Middle of the Night**

Ok gotta stay awake. It wouldn't be that hard but if I stayed still for too long I'd probably drift off which would suck BIG time on my part.

So I was jumping through the trees, hanging from branches and going up and down the tree I picked as mine.

"Why didn't you just accept Kakashi-sensei's offer?" someone said from the ground.

I looked down to see a tired looking Sasuke. Normally I would have thought Naruto would be but he's a dead heavy sleeper as I found out.

"Go back to sleep," I said as I sat down on the branch I had settled down before.

"It's kind of hard too when someone is crashing through the forest like that," he said grumpily.

I rolled my eyes, "Well now I'm not moving around so much so go to sleep," I said, "We're going to be in Konoha tomorrow and you'll need to look your best for your horde of angry fan girls."

He lay back down while making some odd noise before sitting back up again, "Hey!" he said quite loudly and I threw a small stick at him, hitting his forehead.

"Shut up," I said, "And sleep."

He muttered something about evil demons while rubbing his head and laying back down. I just rolled my eyes.

Eventually he got to sleep again and every hour or so I'd get up and stretch.

"Why don't you just go to sleep," I looked down to see Neji looking up. What was with everyone and telling me to sleep? "You don't look that well," he said.

"I'm fine," I said, "Now go back to sleep." If I fell asleep now, I wouldn't wake up until a couple days later. That's why I didn't want to sleep yet.

"Whatever, it's your problem," he said and turned over, falling back asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the night went along pretty nicely and then we made our way back to Konoha. The minute I got inside my apartment, I fell asleep on my bed. I had managed to walk at least that far.

* * *

  
Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	14. Part Fourteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Fourteen┤**

* * *

I slept for at least two days straight. When I woke up, I was extremely hungry. After taking a real long shower, I got ready to leave my apartment.

Walking around the village, I saw that I hadn't missed much.

"Hey Miya!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to see Naruto running at me, "You're aliiiiiive!!" he yelled as he nearly crashed into me.

I grinned, "Yep!" I said, "What made you think I died?" I asked.

He was panting, "Because I hadn't seen you in a while. In fact, no one had. Plus, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't tell me either. So what happened?" he asked.

"I was sleeping the whole time," I said.

He looked at me unbelievingly, "The ENTIRE time?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah so what happened?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not much. We've just been training like mad lately," he said, "Wanna know why?" he was suddenly excited.

"Why?" I asked, humoring him.

"Cause of the Chuunin exams! Tons of people are going to be coming!" He said with his eyes wide in excitement.

"Hmm sounds interesting," I said, "I have to go see Kakashi about this. Or Gai but I don't wanna talk to him just yet."

Naruto nodded, "Neither would I. OH! I almost forgot!" he said, "Kakashi wants to see you right away. It's Monday after all and he thought you'd forget so I came to find if you were out here somewhere. Again, he gave me no details."

"Alright then," I said while nodding, "Let's go then."

"At least you don't have to wait an hour before he arrives," Naruto mumbled, "We were training already when he suddenly asked that."

"That's good then, no wait," I said and grinned as Naruto sort of glared at me.

We ran to the training grounds in the forest. The sight there surprised me. Sakura and Sasuke were fighting. Physically not verbally.

"Ahh good you are awake," Kakashi said from a rock as he watched Sakura and Sasuke fight. Sakura was hesitant while Sasuke looked as though he could care less.

"Yeah," I said while watching the two fight, "What's all this about?" I asked.

"We're just training," Kakashi said, "I'm going to put you up against Naruto next. Then we'll take a rest and you'll switch. You against Sakura and Sasuke against Naruto. Then we'll switch again where it's you against Sasuke and Naruto against Sakura."

I nodded, "Alright then," I said and watched as they fought. Finally Kakashi intervened and told them to stop. Then Naruto and I went out in the field.

"Don't hold back now," Kakashi said. I glanced at him but nodded. I doubt I needed to do anything anyways. "Go," he said.

I stood there while Naruto made six of him and attacked me from all around. I just jumped higher than them and let them collide.

"No fair!" Naruto said as his clones went 'poof!'

"Well you aren't coming at me with all you've got, are you?" I asked as I landed on the ground. I took out four shuriken stars in each hand, throwing it at him.

He went 'poof!' and I realized he was only another clone. I looked up in time to see Naruto coming down with a kunai in his hand.

I did a back flip out of the way and stood upright again.

"That didn't work?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Gotta be tougher than that," I said as I ran at him but then flipped over him, doing hand signs at the same time. I then made two more of me in midair, flinging shuriken stars at him.

He only barely dodged.

"Ok that's enough," Kakashi said, "Small break before it's Sakura against Miya."

"Go!" Kakashi said.

Sakura attacked me with full force; she definitely wasn't holding anything back. The sad thing was, she was easy to beat.

She ran at me with kunai in her hands. She attempted to slash at my neck and I just dodged by stepping back.

"No mercy, eh?" I asked as I dodged another of her lame attempts to slice me. I climbed a tree when she was running at me and took some more shuriken stars out, throwing them at her. The thing was…I almost didn't miss. In fact a couple actually hit her.

"Ok and stop," Kakashi said, "Naruto and Sasuke, go."

They were at it, same strength and all. They were basically equal in everything so Kakashi had to stop them.

After a little break I was back on.

"Ok now it's Miya against Sasuke," he said, "Go."

This was going to be fun, especially if I didn't have to hold back.

* * *

  
Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	15. Part Fifteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.  
**

* * *

**

**├Part Fifteen┤**

* * *

Neither of us moved.

"I said go," Kakashi said.

"Aren't going to attack me?" Sasuke asked tauntingly, "Are you that afraid?"

"What have I got to be afraid of?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, "Honestly I don't see much competition here."

Kakashi sighed, "Anytime now, any of you," he said.

I yawned, "Come on now Uchiha, you can do it!" I said in mock enthusiasm, "Pshh you can't even hurt a fly much less kill it."

"And you couldn't lay one scratch on me," Sasuke said.

I looked at him, "Of course I can," I said and stretched, "Now why don't you attack me with everything you have?" I asked.

"Why don't you attack me?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Do I need to make one of you start?" Kakashi asked slowly getting frustrated, and boy did it take a lot to get him edgy.

"No need," I said and threw a kunai at the Uchiha kid, "I already did."

Thankfully that started it. The sad thing was we just kept throwing weapons at each other.

"You know what," Kakashi said, "No restrictions. You guys do whatever the hell you two want." Heh, he cussed...well sort of.

"You mean I can kill her?" Sasuke asked looking...hopeful...

"That's mean!" I said and attempted to kick him in the stomach. He grabbed my foot and twisted it so I went twirling in the air. I landed on my hands and kicked him in the chest with my other foot before I flipped over and landed on my feet.

"I don't think I even need to use my Sharingan with you," Sasuke said, "It would be just a waste."

"Shut it," I said trying to punch him but he dodged quickly.

"Well I don't think you are giving me all you've got," he said as he was suddenly behind me and was going to pin my arms down but I spun around, my foot crashing into his head. "Hey now you're getting it!" he said.

I wasn't feeling particularly great that day. I felt slightly sick in the stomach which usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

I threw eight kunai at him with exploding tags on them. They landed all around him and he looked for a way out quickly.

It was a good thing he was quick and got out of there and the partial area because it soon exploded.

"That was a cheap move," he said as he dropped in front of me, "Maybe I should use it..." he activated his Sharingan.

I had my arms crossed, "So you will be acting serious now?" I asked, "Well it's been a nice chat..."

"I'll be serious if you be serious," he said as he tried to kick my legs out from under me. I quickly jumped up. Up into the trees.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I nearly rolled my eyes; I knew this was going to happen.

"If you can catch me then yeah, I'll be serious," I said as I quickly darted through the forest. I swear he had a 'wtf?!' look on his face. Guess he didn't see that coming.

Clutching my stomach with one hand, I jumped through the trees. I saw that he was catching up pretty fast considering I got a head start.

"You aren't running away, are you?" Sasuke asked from behind me, "Because that's just stupid."

"No," I said, "I'm not running away, just testing you."

A burst of pain in my stomach told me to hurry it up. I had to lose the Uchiha somehow, get back to Kakashi and get home hopefully.

"Well then you won't get away," he said, "I know your weakness."

"Oh really?" I asked trying to delay him attacking me.

"Yes, you don't know how to swim," he said triumphantly and one glance downwards told me that we were crossing a river.

"Aw sht," I muttered and jumped to the tree across it. I had been trying to stay away from places like this. "Well you have weaknesses too!" I said.

"Oh really? What?" he asked tauntingly.

"Your brother and any mention of you family," I said and a kunai whizzed past my head. I think he was actually trying to hit me with that...

"Don't even start," he growled and his speed increased. I had to get away...

Then I remembered something. Kakashi said no restrictions and he knew me so that meant I could actually do something instead of fighting with just weapons and Taijutsu.

I smiled as my hand started to glow a sort of soft purple under the wraps. I touched the tree I knew he was going to pass and the one next to it. Sure, I'd get plenty of consequences but that's what I decided to do.

I turned around and started to run, jumping, backwards watching the Uchiha fall in my trap. He stepped on the branch of the tree and was jumping to the next one.

That's when I clapped my hands.

That's when both trees exploded with tremendous force.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	16. Part Sixteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Sixteen┤**

* * *

A powerful wave that came from the explosion came and forced me off my feet, sending me forward. Maybe it was a bit too powerful…hope I didn't kill him…

Nope didn't kill him…

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke asked looking angry and upset at the same time.

"Uhh oops?" I asked and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"How did you do that?" he asked still pretty angry, "I mean that was no exploding tag. That was MUCH bigger."

I smiled, "Well then let's fight, shall we?" I asked and ran at him, my hands glowing purple again.

I saw his eyes widen and dodge my attack. He didn't know that I wasn't aiming for him though. I ran at the tree behind him and bounced off using my hands. I then ran to the opposite tree and clapped my hands while running further away.

That one wasn't such a big explosion as before and Sasuke was more than ticked off. He was furious.

"Why the hell don't you use those techniques before?!" he asked while glaring murderously at me.

Kakashi dropped from the sky somewhere and looked around, "Well then I should say stop. I didn't know you'd actually go this far. Nice job," he said.

We paid him no mind.

"Because I don't want to harm anyone else besides my target," I said like he was retarded.

He growled slightly, yes for some reason he actually growled, and ran at me with a kunai up. I grabbed one quickly and they clashed together.

"Why are you attacking me?" I asked, "We're supposed to be done."

He was still glaring and if looks could kill, I'd be slaughtered right now. Our faces were so close that our foreheads nearly touched.

"Everybody holds back," Sasuke said so low that I almost didn't hear him, "Do you know my goal? Do you know my _one_ goal?"

I looked at him oddly, "Noooo why would I?" I asked and then rolled my eyes, "Ok then what is your goal?" I asked.

"To kill my brother," he said, "And you know what I have to do to kill him? Get stronger. HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT WITH EVERYONE HOLDING BACK ON ME??" he seriously yelled.

We both jumped back and I swear I think he snapped or something. He wasn't his usual cool, calm collected self.

"Then find someone who won't hold back on you," I said, "If you want a match then I'll give you a match!"

We ran at each other just using weapons. I swear this boy was so thick in the head…Talk about a one-track mind.

"I said to stop," Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head.

We still didn't listen to him as we continued to fight, glaring at each other hatefully. Don't ask why I hate that Uchiha boy so much…I don't know half of it myself.

But then that was the moment he came running past me. His kunai came at my side, tearing my shirt at the side of my stomach. It even skimmed my skin a bit making blood trickle down.

I quickly put my hand up at my side, covering any skin and the wound. I turned to look at Sasuke.

His eyes were wide, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to actually-" he was cut off as I punched him in the face with my other hand, dropping the kunai.

"You BASTARD!" I shouted. I really didn't know what the big deal was; a lot of people got hurt when fighting others.

"Miya," Kakashi said, "Let's go get that looked at. Sasuke, you stay here with the others."

I looked up to see Naruto and Sakura sitting in a tree (K-I-S-S-I-N cough never mind) staring wide eyed down at us.

Sasuke nodded still a bit shocked for some reason while I went with Kakashi to get my shirt fixed up and the small wound taken care of.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Crap," he said.

"I know," Naruto said, "I didn't really expect you to go all crazy on her and actually putting a mark on her."

"Crap," he said again while putting his hands through his dark hair.

"You've said that a million times now," Naruto said while rolling his eyes slightly, "So what happened before we came?"

"Now she probably hates me," he said. Sakura was off somewhere doing who-knows-what.

Naruto looked at him curiously, "But doesn't she already hate you? And you hate her," he stated.

"Yeah…That's how it's supposed to be," Sasuke said as leaned back and looked up at the sky. Naruto looked up at it as well, completely oblivious to his friend and rival leaning his head against the tree and closing his eyes.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	17. Part Seventeen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Seventeen┤**

* * *

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not the answer I want to hear. That's not even an answer!" I argued.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, it's because you don't have your own team. We can't put you in just one because then it would be four and unfair to others. Happy now?" he asked.

I glared, "No not really," I said, "I'd rather compete then lay around doing nothing."

"I'd lend you my book but I don't think you'd feel any better," he said while smiling.

My eyes widened, "Oh God no!" I said, "I'm fine without, thanks."

"Thought so," he said.

It was silent for a moment, "So everyone's going to compete?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "You've got to have all three teammates to be able to enter…you don't have a team at all and so you can't enter. Seems fair, no?"

"Not really," I huffed with my arms crossed. I wasn't allowed to compete in the Chuunin exams and so I was going to be super bored and all alone.

"Well don't forget to wish them good luck," Kakashi said, "I've got to help with extra training before the exams start."

"Bye then," I muttered while still glaring at him.

"Oh come on," he said, "Cheer up. Go…make friends or something…"

I laughed outright at that one, "Yeah sure, you should know me by now," I said, "Make friends…"

"Or you could come watch them train," he said thoughtfully, "Just so long as you don't distract them."

I grinned under my mask, "Oh I wouldn't think of doing that at all!" I said and got up. I followed him to the training grounds.

Actually, the thought of what kind of book Kakashi read made me somewhat interested. I sorta wanted to know why he read them so much. Naruto said they were perverted but you never know with Naruto…if he said that, wouldn't it mean he read them?

Ok that would be pretty disturbing if he did…

"Hey Miya!!" Naruto shouted while waving his entire arm. He was only a short distance away too…

"Hey," I said while smiling at him. Sasuke and Sakura were there too. Sakura looked nervous while Sasuke was kind of glaring at me. Which was weird. He didn't _kind of_ glared at a person. He would fully glare at a person.

Stupid idiot…

"We're training for the Chuunin exams!" Naruto said even though it was a bit obvious since the entire village was talking about it.

I laughed quietly, "Yeah I can see that!" I said and sat down on a log.

"Why don't you train for it too?" Naruto asked. He really did like to talk…

I gave a quick glare Kakashi's glare and said, "Because I'm not allowed to enter. I have to have my own team and since I don't, I don't get to compete."

Sasuke's half glare turned into a smirk.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Naruto said thoughtfully, "Why don't you have your own team?"

I was quiet for a moment, feeling all eyes on me, "I don't know all of it myself really," I said.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Ok everyone! Time to train!" Kakashi said suddenly, shattering it.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went out to the field and they fought against each other. They would throw weapons at each other and evade attacks.

I watched them go at each other in amusement. Sakura wouldn't want to hit Sasuke so she would hit Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't want to hit Sakura so tried to evade her attacks while attacking Sasuke.

And, of course, Sasuke was just doing his part by attacking both and evading any attack made to him.

"Hey Kakashi," I said. My head was resting in my hand and my arm was propped up on my knee. I smiled slightly.

"Hmm?" he asked and turned to me.

"What sort of books do you read?" I asked him and turned to face him.

His eyes widened and he looked back to the book he had out and had been reading previously.

"Uhhh," he said, "I think you have more maturity than Naruto so I'll give you the first book to read tomorrow when everyone's at the Chuunin exams."

I nodded, "Ok then. I'll be able to test Naruto's theory tomorrow…" I said.

"Theory?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh oh never mind," I said and laughed nervously, turning my gaze to the three ninja's fighting each other.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	18. Part Eighteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Eighteen┤**

* * *

So bored…nothing to do…nobody to talk to…so entirely bored…

Stupid Chuunin exams. The stupid exams I couldn't enter.

It was the day that everyone had gone to the Chuunin exams while I was outside waiting for something to happen. I was lying on a branch high in the tree.

I had already tried reading Kakashi's books…_tried_.

I didn't get very far in it when I wanted to chuck it away. I didn't know he'd be interested in sappy love stories. I could see the perverted-ness but not a LOVE story.

I had to give the books back in top condition though because they didn't belong to me.

But now I was so bored. Bored enough to almost take out his books again and start reading. Almost.

The first exam was going to be a written test. I was waiting for someone to come out with either the news that they passed that one or failed it.

So far a few teams would come out seeing as they failed. Nobody that I knew though so it sucked. A few would glare at me if they saw me. I would just glare back. Sometimes I would want to stick my tongue out at them but didn't.

Eventually I think I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes, the sun was in a different position. I groaned slightly as I sat up.

People were standing under the tree. I could sense them. I looked down right as they quickly killed three people.

My eyes widened as I saw them do something VERY disturbing. I couldn't see properly but it looked like they took their _faces _off.

I couldn't suppress a sharp gasp.

They looked up and my eyes widened. Now that I have witnessed something like this, I was sure to die. Joy.

I turned to run for it but I heard a sort of 'whoosh' sound and someone had my arm.

"Now can you tell us why a pretty little girl like you would be out here on a day like this?" they asked with a sort of strange tone in their voice, "It's the Chuunin exams after all."

"I can't compete," I said while glaring at him, "Now let me go."

The person only drew me closer, "And why can't you compete?" they asked. I couldn't really make out if they were a girl or a guy. Well the face they took looked like a girl's…

"I don't know," I said, "Ask the Hokage if you're so damn interested. Now let me go!"

"Hmm but I think you DO know," they said with a creepy smile on, "Now why don't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, "And why do you care?" I asked.

They shrugged slightly, "I am just interested," they said.

"Let me go," I said, "Unless you really want to see why I can't compete in the Chuunin exams."

They raised an eyebrow, "See? I thought there was just a specific reason. I didn't know there was something to 'see'. Now why don't you just tell me?" they asked.

I was getting ticked off, "Just let me go," I snarled.

"Ohh you have a temper," they said and I was starting to get the feeling it was a guy, "But I don't think I can let you go since you saw that little…incident."

The person's grip got stronger on my arm. That was going to leave a mark…

My other hand started to glow purple and I quickly ducked down to just touch the branch we were standing on.

"Now what'd you do that for?" they asked.

I focused my chakra in my feet and walked slightly up the tree's trunk; the person still had their grip on me so it wasn't that far.

Then I brought my free hand to my other hand, making them clap.

I didn't want it to be such a big explosion since I was still relatively close.

That caused the person to let go of me though, as we both went in different directions. I fell to the ground on my back but I quickly got to my feet.

The other person had landed on their feet. Then, running at a high speed, 'he' ran directly at me. I tried to dodge but 'he' just changed 'his' direction in time to come barreling at me.

The person had me pinned down to the ground and was hovering slightly above me.

"I think I've seen that attack before," they hissed, "But that was a long time ago. Now to see if it's true."

He had my arms pinned down so I couldn't stop him when he reached up to yank my mask down from my face. The person smirked.

"Yes that means it IS you," he said and got off me. I quickly pulled my mask back up.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you before," I said while glaring at him.

He looked amused, "Yes well I know a lot about your family and I knew who your mother was, even if it was briefly before the attack," he said, "I'm sure you know what I must be talking about."

"And what if I do?" I asked.

He shrugged slightly, "Well I think I'll be seeing you very soon," he said and started walking away. But then he turned and looked at me again, "But you can go with him if you want. In fact, I'd rather you do."

Then he left. Seriously left this time.

One thing I knew, he sure had a way of making me confused…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	19. Part Nineteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Nineteen┤**

* * *

I sat there thinking about what that guy had said. So he said he knew my mother…which would obviously mean that he knew the attacks of my family especially when he was so certain after seeing my face.

This was bad, I could feel it. Konoha and all the Hokage's tried to keep it from coming out and look, now some stranger knows about it.

The weird thing was that he didn't kill me even though I saw what he had done. He just told me I could go with 'him' and I have no idea who he was talking about.

Suddenly a large…thing came flying past me. My eyes were wide as I stared straight in front of me. I hadn't expected _that_.

Well the thing or person, whichever it was, flew in the window of the examination room. I crawled out on the branch to look in. I could faintly see this lady with dark hair having pinned up a banner of some sort.

All the people in there were sort of staring at her as she made her loud introduction.

I sat there waiting for what seemed like eternity before I finally saw them leave the room. Another couple agonizing minutes passed and I saw people walking out of the building. Slowly more and more came out.

Finally!

"That was so awesome!" Naruto shouted.

I made my way to climb out of the tree but a branch broke under my foot and I went tumbling downwards…to crash into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I got off the person. That person turned out to be some guy wearing a black outfit and a hood that sort of resembled a…cat…

"It's alright," he said while putting a hand to his head, "Just hope you didn't break him." Then he took this thing off his back that was wrapped tightly in what looked like bandages. It looked like a mummy.

"Ohhh…" I said and my eyes widened, "Did I?"

He was examining it oddly for he didn't unwrap it. Then he looked up and smiled, "Nope! No damage done," he said.

I sighed in relief, "Well that's good. You in the Chuunin exams?" I asked.

"Yeah and you?" he asked.

"Nah I can't," I said and rolled my eyes, "Well I'll see you around!"

"Yeah bye!" he said and waved.

"Kankuro," came a strangely familiar voice, "Let's go. Now."

I turned my head a bit to see the boy with black rimmed eyes and that red hair with the gourd on his back. THAT boy.

My eyes widened as I hurried to catch up with Naruto and everyone. I had this creepy feeling he was staring at me as I ran.

"Way to go, Mitsuki," Sasuke said while smirking, "Can you be any clumsier?"

"Shut it, Sasuke," I said not even realizing that I hadn't used his last name, something I would have normally done if he used mine or in this sort of situation.

He looked curious but actually shut up. IT'S A MIRACLE!! The Uchiha boy actually didn't say something else to get me ticked off.

Naruto was talking animatedly while I was thinking. I'd smile and nod my head at times but my mind was really somewhere else.

I couldn't help but think of my mother. I can't remember my father very much because he was mostly gone all the time. Then he just didn't come back.

The Chuunin exams went by so slow, it nearly killed me out of boredom. I was allowed to watch the preliminaries and then the Finals.

Then there was the whole thing about this 'Orochimaru' person coming and disrupting it all. I didn't know why but something about him felt familiar.

Something was different about Sasuke afterwards though. I didn't know what and Sakura wouldn't tell me anything. Naruto could see it too but he was as clueless as me. He said he remembered seeing something on Sasuke's neck before but Sakura just brushed that off saying she didn't see a thing.

So here we were now, the Hokage and the Orochimaru person locked away on a rooftop with a strange see-through box thing around it. Nobody could do a thing.

That's when ninjas started attacking and putting a sort of sleeping jutsu on us. I remembered waking up to Kakashi and Sakura. He summoned a small dog and told us to go after someone. I 

couldn't exactly remember at the moment because I was trying to remember what was happening and what had happened before I got knocked out.

Well we found Shikamaru, who had been awake the WHOLE TIME that lazy son-of-a- anyways, moving on. Then there was the fight against Gaara…Shika had stayed behind to distract some ninjas.

Yeah then, I don't know how, but I got knocked unconscious where I woke up in the hospital.

Only a couple of words could describe all of it.

This sucked.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	20. Part Twenty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty┤**

* * *

When I had woken up in the hospital, nobody was there. It was a good thing because I noticed I was in a simple white nightgown that had short sleeves and went a little past my knees.

The curtains were closed shut but were white so they would let some light in. The door was closed as well.

But just as I was leaning back and letting out a deep breath, the door burst open. In panic, I pulled up the blankets so they would cover my face and any bit of skin that was showing.

"Young man! You aren't allowed in here!" I heard the alarmed voice of a nurse say as she hurried after him.

"I don't care! She's my friend and I want to see if she's ok!" I heard Naruto say and saw him march in. He stopped and looked around until he spotted my bed, "There you are!"

"Uh hey Naruto," I said behind the sheet, "I thought you were pretty beat up, why aren't you in bed?"

He grinned and the lady behind him gave me an apologetic look, "Well you were out for like three weeks and I heal quickly," he said as he sat by my bed.

"Three weeks?!" I exclaimed, almost throwing the covers off, "What happened?!"

He shrugged, "Not much by the look of it but you were in a sort of coma as Kakashi-sensei said. He didn't give any details, as usual," he sighed while rolling his eyes, "But yeah nothing really happened while you were out. We weren't allowed to visit you for some reason and so I came by today and got fed up with the nurses and doctors telling me I can't visit one of my friends who I haven't seen in the longest time," he said with a stubborn look in his eyes.

I smiled softly and looked down at the sheets instead of facing him. He could sure talk when he was on a roll.

"Well I'll see you when I get out, alright?" I asked, "Either that or when I'm allowed to get visitors. Then you can tell me about everything."

He smiled happily, "Ok then!" he exclaimed and the lady put a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room.

I sighed and put the covers down as the door closed shut. That had been too close. But I'd find out that it wouldn't matter much anyways.

I smiled softly to myself. _Friend…_

* * *

**A Couple Days Later…**

"We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission!" Naruto was saying in a sing-song voice, "And you're coming too Miya!"

I was suddenly interested, "I am?" I asked.

"Yep!" he said and grinned, "Granny Tsunade said so!"

The old Hokage had died against the Orochimaru guy. So Naruto had gone out with, what he called, the Perverted Hermit to find the new one and convince her to become the Hokage.

He also never really called her 'Hokage' unless he felt like it. Hmm well maybe I'd like this Hokage…

"So what's the mission?" I asked.

He only smiled more.

It was, like, one in the morning and we stopped to sleep. I was supposed to be sleeping, yes I was actually supposed to sleep, but I couldn't. It was sad, really. I actually said I would go to sleep and here I couldn't sleep.

So I got up and looked around. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully. I crept away to take a little walk.

My mind started traveling and soon I forgot why I had got up to take a walk. I eventually found a waterfall.

I was at the top, standing on a rock looking down. Yes, here I was deathly afraid of the water and I was staring down a waterfall.

As I was staring, memories came flooding back to me. Tears formed in my eyes and one by one, they fell into the water.

I shook my head and made my way off the top. I was walking at the side and so I didn't realize how close I was to the actual edge. Until my foot slipped on a rock and I fell backwards and hit my head.

Before I blacked out, I felt myself roll sideways and saw the water below getting closer.

But then the darkness came.

* * *

**No One's POV**

He had watched it all happen. He had been wondering if he should have called out to her, asking why the hell she was up at a time like this.

But then he saw her slip and fall into the water. His charcoal eyes widened as he dashed out of his hiding place in the bushes nearby.

He had a hard time finding where she was and started to panic. But then he found her at the bottom of the small pool. It was quite deep despite how it looked on the outside.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pushed himself upward from the sandy bottom. Finally he broke to the surface and gasped for air.

He swam to the shore and got her on dry land and made sure she wasn't going to slip in again. Then he got out of the water himself and sat next to her.

After a few moments coughing, he checked her pulse. She was still alive, that was good. He then put his ear up to where her mouth would be under the mask and faced her chest. He didn't hear her breathing and her chest wasn't rising and falling like it should be.

This _wasn't_ good.

His heart started racing as he put his hand on her mask. After a couple moments of debating with himself, he finally pulled the mask down from her face.

His eyes widened as he saw her entire face. It wasn't much at first but then he noticed something else. It covered her entire body. She was wearing white so her clothes hung to her body, showing everything.

There were strange markings all over her body, like some sort of tattoo.

He had to advert his gaze from the strange tattoo like markings and back to her face. He opened her mouth and put his ear up to it.

Still he didn't hear or feel her breathing and neither did he see her chest move up or down. Then he took a deep breath and sat up.

He pinched her nose shut and bent down.

Then ever so carefully, he put his lips to hers.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	21. Part Twenty One

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-One┤**

* * *

**Normal POV…**

I stared down at my hands, the odd markings twisting around my fingers. I was in the hospital yet again. My hand played around with the bed sheets.

I was allowed no visitors once again. Besides the people who knew, of course.

Now someone who wasn't supposed to know, knew. He didn't know exactly what just yet but it was only time that he would come in here asking about it.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up.

A nurse came in, smiling apologetically at me, like most of them do. God how I hate hospitals…

"You have a visitor," she said and looked towards the door. I was expecting Sasuke to enter but no, it was Kakashi.

"Hello," I said and leaned back, feeling relieved.

"Hey!" he said, smiling with his eye closed and tilted his head slightly, "That was a close call."

I looked up after studying my sheets with great interest, "What do you mean? He SAW," I said.

He shook his head, "Not that, you nearly died. Had he not have been there, you would have been a goner," he said and walked to my bed, sitting at the edge of it.

I sighed and looked to my right, "It wouldn't have mattered," I said, "It would solve a lot of problems."

He gave me a stern look, which once again looked odd on his face, "Don't say that," he said, "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked.

I looked him in the eye, "And what am I supposed to get? That people supposedly care for me all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "They do. Many people DO care. You just blind yourself so you don't see it. You just don't WANT to see it. You consider it a weakness and a bad thing if you have friends. It's not such a bad thing you know."

"You've told me this a lot," I said while rolling my eyes, "Don't YOU get it that I. Will. Not. Change?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You are impossible," he said and got up, walking to the door, "You've got another visitor by the way."

"But I don't want…" My eyes widened as someone came in the room, "…any…" I finished as I saw Sasuke Uchiha enter. _Especially him…_

"Hey," he said. Kakashi winked and closed the door after him. He's pure evil…

"Hi," I said and glared to my right again, "What do you want?"

"Bad mood?" he asked, "But I'm not going to come back later if you're gonna suggest that. First-"

"You want questions answered, right?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Sort of," he said, "Maybe not the kind you have in mind. Why do you cover yourself so much?"

I looked at him funny. I really HADN'T been expecting that one, "Look at me," I said and stood up on my bed and spun around, "Don't you see?"

"Yes I see," he said as I saw his eyes travel to my arms to my legs and then to my face again, "But why do you keep it hidden? Is there a specific reason?"

I sighed and sat down, "I just don't like anyone to know. Not everyone like me keeps themselves covered," I said as I thought of my sister.

"There are more with those markings?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Yeah, my family. Were, actually. There _were_ more with these markings," I said, "Why?"

"Just curious," he said.

I smiled meanly, "You know that expression that curiosity killed the cat?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't think you'd kill me," he said, "Now why do you have markings on you?" he asked.

I sighed, knowing he was right, "I'm just born with it. They grow with how experienced I get. It's part of my family thing," I said.

"So let me get this straight, you don't want anyone to know that you have these odd markings even though your entire family had them and didn't cover up so much so YOU cover yourself up all the time and now your family is dead?" he asked.

"Yes," I said getting ticked off.

"Are you pissed at me?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yes," I answered while glaring at him.

"May I ask why?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Because you ask so many God damn questions about me and my family that you don't even NEED to know about and you are so damn persistent with them!" I yelled in his face. While yelling at him, I had grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and literally yelling in his face. I was so angry that the markings covering me started to glow a faint purple that got darker and they started to move. They moved towards my hand but didn't really go anywhere besides getting more squished together until my hand looked as though it were glowing.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke said loudly as he stared at my hand.

"Uh Sasuke?" I asked and he looked at me. I released him and said, "Take off your shirt."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	22. Part Twenty Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Two┤**

* * *

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I said take off your shirt," I repeated while staring at his shirt and then my hands. The markings had dimmed down and gotten back into place, "Now," I said.

He stared at me like I was insane, "Hell no!" he said.

"I said take it off unless you want me to take it off for you," I said, ok that sounded WRONG, "Unless you want to die," I said quickly as I felt my face getting warmer.

He glared at me and grumbled something incoherent. Then he unwillingly took his shirt off, "Happy?" he asked.

I think I was having a heart attack. Don't ask why but I felt my breathing constrict as I stared at him. "Give me your shirt," I said after an awkward moment and held out my hand.

"What?" he asked giving me an odd look. Ok so I had to admit, he worked out…A LOT…

I coughed a bit to wake myself up, "Because, now give it to me," I said, "You'll see soon enough."

He rolled his eyes and gave me his dark blue shirt. I then walked to the window and opened it.

"I really hope no one gets hurt," I said mainly to myself, "What the hell, like I should care. Well here goes nothing."

"What the-" he was cut off as I crawled out of the window and stood up. I then threw the shirt high in the air. It was a sort of good thing that it was extremely windy that day.

As soon as the shirt left my finger tips, I jumped back in and clapped my hands. Then I ran to Sasuke and tackled him as a huge explosion burst the windows in.

"MY** SHIRT**!!" he yelled as he was thrown to the floor.

"Oh don't be such a baby," I said to him while rolling my eyes, "I'll buy you another one if you want." I then noticed what had happened when I tackled him.

As soon as I made contact with him, we rolled over the hospital bed and onto the floor next to it. He was on his back as I was on his chest. His bare chest after all that. He and I were sort of staring at each other for a long moment.

"Sorry," I muttered as I got up off of him. I held out a hand for him but he got up without my help. I had done all this in a dress, mind you. A stupid hospital dress.

"Well then let's go get my new shirt," he said while smirking, "You owe me."

I rolled my eyes, "That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass," I mumbled.

"Well you wouldn't of had to if you hadn't done…that to my shirt!" he said, "Now let's go. I don't feel like going around Konoha without a shirt on."

"Yeah, yeah," I said and looked down at myself, "But first I want my normal clothes. Or at least a pair of pants with a long sleeved shirt and a mask."

"Let's go find a nurse and then Kakashi," Sasuke said and walked out of the room. He came back with a large coat, "Will this do for walking around the hospital?"

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks," I said and took the giant jacket from him. It reached the floor and covered all skin besides my face. I just yanked the high collar up some more and put my hair around a bit.

"That looks good," he said, "I can't see anything." He nodded and we walked out of the room. We found a nurse and got some clothes from her. After I changed, we went in search of Kakashi.

Sasuke was talking about how he, Naruto and Sakura tried to figure out what was under his mask one time and that it was only another mask. So he should have a spare.

I kept my head bent with my hair blocking everything. Unfortunately it also blocked my vision so Sasuke held onto my hand, leading me around.

We were still searching for him when we heard a loud squeal come from behind us. I glanced around quickly to see a huge dust cloud. That and a hoard of girls running at full speed.

"IT'S SASUKE!!" they shouted, "HE DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT! OH MY GOSH!!" some were screaming.

"Aw shit," I heard him mutter and take off running. He was still holding onto my hand!! So, of course, I stumbled and my hand slipped from his. I was struggling to get up when the sound of running footsteps got closer. And closer.

My knee was skinned, I saw, and was bleeding slightly. It hurt to walk, let alone run. But nevertheless, I tried. It started to hurt bad enough that I started to hop on my good leg. The running group of girls were getting closer.

I looked up ahead to see Sasuke turn around and see me. Then he ran back as fast as he could. I glanced back to see the girl's almost right behind me. I turned back forward to be face to face with Sasuke.

"Damn you're fast," I muttered.

He turned around, "Get on, you can't run fast enough," he said.

"What?! No!" I shouted.

"Do you want to keep your secret…well secret?" he asked.

I glared at the back of his head but then got on his back. His BARE back, I might add. It sent shivers down my spine. He started running at full speed and we soon lost the hoard of fan girls. I knew that they'd be angry later on…especially with what they had seen…

We eventually found Kakashi and I got a mask. Yay for me! I swear I would do a little victory dance if it weren't for my knee. It wasn't that bad off, it's just that I wouldn't have been able to outrun the evil fan girls.

That's when I noticed something. "Hey Sasuke, what's that on your neck?" I asked as I lightly touched something on his neck. It was three odd marks with what looked like a seal surrounding it.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	23. Part Twenty Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Three┤**

* * *

He clapped his hand to his neck, "It's nothing," he said.

"May I ask why you aren't wearing a shirt and why Miya isn't wearing her usual outfit with her own mask and such?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a long story," I said and smiled, "You'll probably hear about it from the Hokage or something."

Kakashi looked at me skeptically, "Well if I don't, I'll ask you tomorrow," he said.

I then turned back to Sasuke who still had his hand over his neck, "Now what's that?" I asked, "You know about me now explain yourself."

"I'll…I'll tell you later," he said while gritting his teeth, "If you really want to know."

"Course I do," I said, "Now let's go buy you a shirt!"

"Hey how come you didn't just buy a mask?" Sasuke asked as we started walking away from Kakashi.

"Because then I'd have to face the cash register person," I said and then thought about it, "Unless you would have bought it for me."

"Hmmf," he said. Well he didn't really say it, it was more of a sound.

We walked into a nearby clothing store.

"I think black looks good on you," I said and picked up a nearby shirt, "Try it on."

Yes, never go shopping with me. I made him try a thousand different shirts on.

"Nah how about this one?" I asked.

"They are all BLACK!" he exclaimed, "What's the DIFFERENCE?!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Of course YOU wouldn't get it. You're a guy!" I said, "Now try this on. The last was a bit too tight. You'd look gay."

His eyes doubled in size as he turned and walked back in the dressing room. When he came out again, I looked him up and down.

"Now that one is perfect," I said, "Come on, let's pay for it."

He sighed with relief and we went to the cash register. I paid for the shirt and we left.

"Happy now?" I asked him.

"I should be the one saying that," he muttered, "You made me try on so many freaking shirts…"

"Yeah, well you don't want to go around Konoha looking as if you were gay or special now do you?" I asked him.

He looked as though he were actually thinking about it, "Actually it wouldn't be all that bad. At least no crazy people chasing me around…" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm going to be going home now," I said, "See you later!"

I was walking away from him and about five seconds later I hear a, "Miya?" from the 'Uchiha Avenger' behind me. I turn and stopped as he walked quickly to catch up.

"Huh?" I asked. Yep, I sure was intelligent.

He wasn't looking at me straight in the eye, more like the space behind me or above me or at the ground, "Well you told me a lot about you today so I guess I should tell you about the mark," he said.

"Ok," I said and waited for him to speak again.

He started walking so I went along with him. Then he told me all about the Chuunin exams and about this 'Orochimaru' guy biting him-

"Wait, he _bit_ you?!" I exclaimed and he nodded, "That's just disturbing…"-

And then how the guy went on and on about getting power and the cursed seal. Sasuke was looking nervous towards the end, like he didn't want to tell me something. I just let it pass.

"Ok so this guy, Orochimaru, bit you which got you a cursed seal that likes to break out at times giving you super cool power and that's it? He doesn't expect anything from you at all?" I asked.

He started to look nervous again, "Well he…sort of wants me to…go with him eventually…that'd I'd 'seek' him for more power or something…" he said.

I turned my gaze from him to straight in front of me, "Well that's stupid. I mean what if you didn't want to go with him, what then?" I asked.

Sasuke looked mad for some reason, "I don't know the whole thing! I only got this mark!" he exclaimed.

I put my hands up like in defense, "Ok, ok that's fine. I don't know how much you know," I said while rolling my eyes, "Well I hope you make a smart decision and don't go around acting like an idiot."

"Well bye," the Uchiha boy said and left. Just like that.

"Bye you great idiot," I muttered as I watched him running towards who knows where.

Boys can be so stupid sometimes…

And yet…so can girls…

I sighed and started walking home, shaking my head in my own confusion.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	24. Part Twenty Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Four┤**

* * *

I had a bad feeling. Oh, such a bad feeling. I didn't know what it was about exactly but I felt the need to be somewhere. I got up out of my usually comfortable bed, which felt like a rock then, and got dressed. I paid extra notice to what I was wearing so I wouldn't be freezing on this cool night.

I was dressed completely in black so I wouldn't be spotted easily. The only things white were my wraps around my hands and feet.

As I stepped out of my apartment building and into the night, a cool breeze blew against me. It was sometimes a good thing that I liked to wear my mask. Of course, it was my decision.

I had a sinking feeling in my gut and so I quickened my pace. I didn't know exactly where I was going, I just walked. It eventually led me to the gate of Konoha and out.

Confused with myself, I jumped into a nearby tree and sat on one of the limbs.

After a moment where I thought I would fall asleep, I heard voices. One of them was strikingly familiar. The other I knew after listening for a while.

Then I felt horror build up inside me as I remembered something. It had occurred not too long ago.

-Flashback-

_The trees all moved the same way as the wind blew all around them. Sitting on a limb, I watched the fight below. Just more training. More pointless training. _

_So I looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds moved in the direction of the wind. After a peaceful moment of staring up at the brilliant blue sky I felt some pressure on the tree branch._

_I turned my head slightly to see Sasuke Uchiha. Normally I would have expected Naruto, not the Uchiha. Any normal day I would have been pissed at him for no good reason. _

_But this day was calm and tiring. We all just felt like lying around doing nothing or just sleep._

_"Miya?" I heard him say ever so softly, I nearly didn't catch it._

_"Hmm?" I responded, my eyes half closed from this sudden lazy mood._

_There was a small pause before he spoke again, "What do you think would happen if I actually did leave Konoha?" he asked._

_I looked at him fully and tilted my head a bit, "Are you talking about that Orochimaru guy?" I asked._

_He nodded, his eyes not meeting mine, "Yeah," he said quietly._

_I sighed and looked back to the lovely sky, "Well it's your choice. If you go, you'll most likely be called treacherous or something because that guy did what he did to Konoha. You'll make a lot of people sad because you'd be leaving behind friends. You'd gain and lose something. You'd gain merely power while you'd lose something precious," I answered and glanced at him._

_He frowned slightly, staring at his hands which were playing with some leaves, "Hmm," he said and then was silent._

End Flashback

My thoughts were confirmed as I saw Sasuke walking out of Konoha's gate.The voice I had heard before, that I recognized as Sakura's, was no longer there. She hadn't come out with him.

Suddenly the Uchiha boy was gone.

"You can't pull that trick on me," I said and rolled my eyes, "So where're you going?" I asked.

"You should know," I heard his voice in my ear.

I turned to look at him, "Orochimaru's, right?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow, "Well then go. There's no stopping you."

He frowned slightly, "Aren't you 'sad' or something that I'm leaving?" he asked.

I laughed outright at that one, "Um remember the Academy? Sure it'd be sad to not see you and get in fights and all but you haven't heard me say something yet," I said getting a determined and stubborn look in my eye.

"And what would that be?" he asked looking suspicious. He probably knew already.

I smiled slightly and said, "I'm going with you of course."

"No," he said, "I'm doing this alone. If you come, it'd be too much of a distraction."

"Pfft, like I trust you to go by yourself," I said and stood up, "I'm coming whether you want me to or not. And if I don't, I'm gonna track down where he lives and I'm gonna come anyways."

He shook his head, "You were always a weird one," he said and looked away, "But seriously now, I've got to go now."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Yeah and I'm being serious too now. I'm coming and there's nothing you can do, because I know you, that can stop me," I said.

He made an attempt to knock me out…but that didn't work. I already knew he was going to try something like that.

So I acted like I WAS unconscious and then followed him later…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	25. Part Twenty Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Five┤**

* * *

I followed at a safe distance. I didn't know if he knew I was there or not, I could only guess. I reasoned that he knew because he wasn't stupid, as much as I hated to say it.

I had left my goggles and clip at home, thinking I wasn't going to need them when I left. I guess I never really needed them.

Suddenly there was someone in front of me.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

I tilted my head to the side and grinned, "Actually I was just thinking that," I said.

"So you don't feel sadness or remorse for me leaving Konoha?" he asked sounding genuinely curious.

I sighed, "Well I'd rather you have stayed but…" I straightened up a bit, "No matter what, I'll follow where ever you go," I said getting a stubborn look in my eyes again.

He shook his head and moved his gaze to the side, "You are one weird girl, you know that? You hate me, remember? Why would you follow me?" he asked.

I felt my face get warmer but he couldn't see me blush because of the mask, "Because…well…" I said, not wanting to say something I wasn't sure about, "I can't just let you go like that," I said finally after much careful thought, "To go alone…I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He frowned slightly, "Didn't I tell you though that you'd be a distraction?" he asked, "And I can't have distractions while getting stronger."

"And how would I become a distraction? You hate me, remember?" I asked, "Why would _I _of all people become a distraction to you?"

In the darkened night I didn't see the slight hint of color come to his cheeks as he tried to come up with an answer, "It's just that…you…" he said, "You'd remind me of Konoha too much. You'd remind me of what I left behind."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me you'd regret leaving Konoha? If you would, then why leave? Why get stronger with someone else when you can get stronger here? Why leave if you've got _everything_ here? Why, if you'd regret it? WHY, DAMMIT?!" I screamed at him.

He flinched slightly but then regained his composure while sighing deeply, "Because I need to get stronger," he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said sarcastically. Usually I didn't let out much emotion, "You need to kill your brother. I just hope you figure out another dream before you achieve the first one."

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What I mean is this, after you kill your brother, be ready to have another goal in your life. Because otherwise you'd be living your life with no purpose," I said.

His dark eyes slowly left mine to look at his side, thinking my words over in his head. Then he looked back at me, with a sort of uncertain expression. This was something you didn't see often on Uchiha's face.

"I…suppose my…other goal," he said softly and slowly, "Would be…to revive…the clan…"

I raised an eyebrow, obviously not getting his meaning, "Huh? How are you going to revive them? I don't think you can make them come back from the dead…" I said.

He rolled his eyes and said, "You are more dense than Naruto," he then sighed and said, "Hey, take off your mask again…I've forgotten what you look like. I want to remember everything before I leave."

I groaned and pulled my mask down, "Didn't I tell you I was coming with you?" I asked.

Sasuke frowned, "The marks…are different," he commented.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they change and grow with how experienced I become," I said while scratching my cheek, "Eventually they'll start to change color too."

All was silent for a moment, "I'm already late but you haven't told me how your family died," he said, "Did you have any siblings or anything?"

I sighed, not really wanting to get into this, "I had both, a younger and older sister. I guess I had an older brother before I was born but he died so I don't remember him at all," I said.

"But how did they die?" he asked.

I gave him a cold stare, "They were forced to kill themselves," I said, my tone bitter.

His eyes visibly widened to what I guessed were as far as they'd go. His mouth opened and closed, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"…how?" he finally asked after about five minutes of an awkward silence.

"I'd really love to stop talking about it," I said, "What I want to know is what you meant by calling me more dense than Naruto."

He rolled his eyes before a small smirk formed on his face. He jumped closer to me, on the same branch. I turned so I was facing him.

"You said reviving your clan but how can you bring someone back from the dead?" I asked looking at him confused.

He shook his head, his dark hair moving the directions he turned, "You still don't get it. I didn't mean, bringing the dead back. I wish that could happen but it can't. It's impossible," he said, "You are really, REALLY dense…"

I glared at him, "That's not nice! If you'd just _explain_ it to me instead of teasing me about it, then yeah, I'd get it," I said.

His eyes had a strange look to them, something I've never seen on him before.

He then whispered so low, I nearly didn't catch it, "To start a family, get the clan _alive_ again."

Then I felt his soft lips being pressed up against mine. My breath got caught up in my throat and my heart felt as though it were doing a whole gymnastics act all on it's own. But then, as he pulled away, my world went black.

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	26. Part Twenty Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

****

├Part Twenty-Six┤

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it wasn't exactly morning just yet. What I mean is, the sun hadn't come up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in a forest…with my mask on.

Sudden images of what happened came flooding back to my mind. Damn that stupid boy! I can't believe he…but hell was he a great-SHUT UP!!

I sighed and got up. I was going insane, especially with me telling myself to shut up. And why was I contradicting myself anyways?

After I stretched, I started to run. I had to find him. I just HAD to. Nothing else mattered…

My mind was so full of my thoughts that I didn't realize my surroundings. My foot slipped on a branch and I fell, expecting the ground to come in contact with myself hard.

Instead there was a splash and my eyes widened as I realized I had fallen in water. WHY THE HELL DID THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!

As my face broke the surface of the water, I quickly clutched a large rock next to me. I had fallen in a river. Ok now I was dead…I'm gonna die right here and not be able to follow Sasuke and make sure he remembers Konoha and stuff…

My eyes were closed shut tightly and my hands were pulled from the rock. I opened my eyes to see Kakashi pulling me up and out of the water.

"Ka-Kakashi!" I choked, tears stinging at my eyes, "W-Why? What happened?"

He grabbed me and jumped to land, "What are you doing all the way out here at this time?" he asked.

I burst into sobs and he looked alarmed for a moment before pulling me into an awkward hug. I cried my eyes out, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"S-Sasuke," I said through my tears, "H-He's g-gone. W-Wouldn't let me c-come."

Now Kakashi looked at me with concern, "He left? Do you know where to? Is this why you're crying? That you are sad or that you couldn't stop him?" he asked.

"I…don't know," I said while sniffing. I wiped the last tears that were going down my face. I felt like such a baby for running to an adult for my problem.

"You should return to Konoha," he said, "I need to go so hopefully you'll find your way back safely?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up a little straighter. Once he left, I leaned against a tree, closing my eyes. I wasn't going to go back to Konoha…I was going to find Sasuke!!

Stupid idiot knocked me out…insensitive jerk…although, why would I care? Argh!! I have to stop questioning myself in my head…

I ran through the forest and slowly the sun came up. Still I found no trace of Sasuke or anyone having gone through here.

Slowly I was starting to feel hungry but brushed the feeling away. Now wasn't the time to stop for food.

Frustrated, I climbed high up in a tree to look around me. That partially worked but was also a pretty stupid idea. Everything was forest!

I saw slight waves going through the trees and I blinked. It happened again. So I started to run in that direction.

Eventually they stopped and I walked cautiously up to the person. I bent down and peered at the face until recognition dawned on me. It was Choji! He was extremely thin though and it looked as though he were dead.

I touched his cheek and I saw him twitch slightly. At least he _wasn't _dead.

"You look cute this way," I whispered to him, not knowing if he heard me or not. I then continued to search for Sasuke.

I was running at full speed when something caught my eye. I stopped and retraced my steps backwards to find Neji Hyuuga. He also looked as though he were dead.

I bent down and squinted. He too wasn't dead but looked close to it. I then closed my eyes and focused my chakra into my hand. I then shot it upwards into the sky so hopefully someone would see it.

Carefully I place my hand on his cheek, "Heh, you also look cute this way. Hair down," I whispered sadly. Leaving was going to be much harder than I anticipated.

I continued to run until I found a huge ravine. I could see two people fighting down there. I squinted and saw a smaller thing jump at one of the people. I figured it must have been Kiba and Akamaru against someone.

"Good luck to the both of you," I shouted, "Not the enemy," I added in case they thought I was rooting for both sides. I then crossed the large ravine to the other side.

I was starting to worry that I wouldn't find Sasuke or anyone else when I saw something shine in the light. A flute? A lady, if that's what you could call her, had her mouth to the flute and my eyes widened.

I saw Shikamaru Nara fighting her and it didn't look like he was winning.

"Hope you win," I said while running past him, "Gotta find him!" I said over my shoulder.

I didn't see Shika grin slightly muttering, "Miya," under his breath before facing his enemy.

As I continued to run, my head started to feel light. I hadn't eaten anything since last night and it was taking effect. I couldn't let this interfere!

So I continued to run until I saw a large meadow with Rock Lee fighting some guy that manipulated bones. I had to shake myself lightly to get out of my little stupor at being slightly disturbed at the sight of various bones coming out of the young man's body.

I ran on still, my breath becoming ragged, until I reached a waterfall. Not just any waterfall, two statues were in fighting stance facing each other.

Looking down, I choked on my breath as I saw what was happening. I finally found Sasuke…and he was fighting, full force, with Naruto.

Could things get any worse?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-

* * *


	27. Part Twenty Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

****

├Part Twenty-Seven┤

* * *

I watched in horror as they fought. They could easily kill each other if they wanted. I could see deep hatred in Sasuke's eyes while Naruto held just anger.

I saw Naruto give Sasuke a much deserved punch in the face. Normally I would be laughing at something like this, no matter how dramatic. But this time I felt scared for them, something I've tried to avoid.

Friends, that's what I found, that's what I was avoiding. My legs felt weak under me and I slipped to my knees. I looked down over the waterfall, wondering if I should.

I shook my head, getting out of my little daze and looking back at the fight roaring in front of me. I felt incredibly weak and useless just watching them.

Neither noticed me…

Then I felt anger rise in me and strength return to my legs. I stood up shakily and pulled my mask down.

"YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING IDIOTS!!" I screamed at them, tears threatening to spill. Well NOW they noticed me.

Sasuke was the first to look up and so didn't block Naruto's punch which sent him spiraling into the rocky wall behind him.

Then Naruto looked up, panting.

"Miya?" he asked, calling out.

I glared at him, nodding my head, "Yeah," I said loud enough for him to hear.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke asked, looking scary.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it, being too far below, "You thought knocking me out was going to prevent me from coming after you again?" I asked.

Naruto squinted a bit, although it was hard to see, "Are…are you wearing your mask?" he asked looking uncertain.

I hesitated for a moment before answering, "No," I said while shaking my head.

He raised his eyebrows at this, not being able to see my face fully anyways. This gave Sasuke an advantage to attack him.

I rolled my eyes.

Boys…

I sniffed and looked down the waterfall again, wondering if I should. End everything right here. But no, that'd be selfish at the moment.

Great, now Kakashi's words are screaming at me in my head. Any other time I wouldn't have hesitated.

When I faced the two fighting boys, I saw that both had changed…drastically.

Sasuke's hair was different, longer and grey. He had this evil look to his eye that creeped me out.

Naruto had this glowing chakra surrounding him, in the shape of a fox, I think. Now they were even more powerful…and it scared me.

I hated to admit it, but they had broken through the barrier I had built ever since I was little and got to my heart. Now I considered them both friends…which, to me, that meant they were very dear.

"IF YOU KILL THE OTHER ONE I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE SHT OUT OF YOU!!" I screamed at them suddenly from my position.

They merely glanced up at me and continued their battle. I should have known that they'd be angry at each other. Especially Sasuke, him wanting power so much.

Suddenly they were flying at each other, Sasuke with the Chidori and Naruto with the Rasengan. There was a blinding light which knocked me back since it happened right in front of the waterfall.

When I could finally see properly again, I sat up and saw Naruto was lying on the ground, Sasuke panting having returned to his normal state.

My eyes widened as I stood up and started running down the wall, "What the hell did you do?!" I asked as I aimed a punch at his head.

He just dodged my attack by stepping to the side wearily. He then grabbed my arm, twisting me around and putting his other arm around me, hugging me close.

I struggled, in a fit of madness.

"What did you do?!" I screamed.

"Shhh," he said while resting his head on my shoulder, out of being tired or something else I didn't know at the moment, "He's not dead," he whispered in my ear, "He's not dead…"

My breathing was slowly returning to normal and my body suddenly relaxed in his arm. I lifted a hand up to wipe tears that I didn't know had fallen.

Slowly he let me go when he saw that I was completely calm.

"I'm leaving now," he said, "I'm sorry but…"

With that he hit me against my neck. I smirked as I shifted slightly so he wouldn't hit the point that would knock me out. I crumpled over, acting like I had fallen unconscious.

Then I heard him back away, whispering something I couldn't understand through the beating rain that had started. Then I felt his chakra presence leave and that's when I sat up. He was gone.

I checked over Naruto and saw that he was indeed alive. His eyes cracked open just a little bit before they shut on it's own, meaning he saw my face.

I sighed and took my mask off completely, laying it near him. I also tore off the wraps around my arms and legs, them being soaked anyways. With that near him, I turned and followed Sasuke. He wasn't going to leave so easily!

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	28. Part Twenty Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Eight┤**

* * *

It was quite a long time until I finally caught up with him. He probably knew I was following him but like I cared.

He should have gotten it through his thick skull already that I was going with him no matter what.

Wearing no mask felt out of place as the cool rainy air blew across my face as I was jumping, or running, through the tall trees.

He had said the markings on my face had changed…so that usually meant the color would soon as well.

I had been focusing on following him that I, for some reason, didn't know that he stopped. I was just concentrating if he was still in front of me.

"Oof," was the sort of sound that came from my mouth as I toppled into him. We fell to the muddy ground together.

The strange thing was, he didn't say a word. I managed to sit up in slippery mud and looked at him.

The anger in my eyes died as I saw he was staring at something. I turned and saw a low building.

"Sasuke?" I asked. Still he didn't respond, "Earth to Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked.

Finally his stare was broken as he turned to look at me, "Huh?" he asked, still a little dazed from his intensive staring.

I smiled while waving my hand at him, "Hello Mr. Avenger, how are you doing today?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

He blinked a couple of times before glaring at me, "What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "I've said it what, three times already? And yet you _still_ don't get it," I said while smacking the back of his head lightly, "Are you paying attention now? I followed you, like I said, and I will stay with you."

He rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly while staring at the mud.

I sighed, "What's so great about the ground? Combine water and dirt and you get mud, solves any questions?" I asked. Yes, I was seriously ticked off by this stupid, stupid boy.

He shot me a glare, "Why couldn't you have stayed in Konoha?" he asked, "Why'd you have to come? This is going to make everything more complicated!"

I crossed my arms. We were still sitting in the mud, "Well then why did YOU go? Why didn't YOU stay in Konoha? This already makes everything more complicated!" I yelled at him.

"I already told you my-"

"Ha! Your stupid excuses! It's getting old, trust me. You need to get stronger to defeat your brother…how sad, he just wanted you to live like this, to hate everything so you'd be miserable by your OWN making. He doesn't control your emotions, Sasuke. Sure he affects it, but it's YOUR choice if you wanna be…like this," I said not being able to think of a word to fit his way of living…besides moronic…

Suddenly his fist made contact with my stomach and his voice lowered into a hiss as he whispered in my ear, "You mind your own damn business and leave mine alone."

I coughed slightly before bringing my fist up to punch him in the head. We fought like that, in the pouring rain and thick slippery mud.

Now we were both drenched with our faces streaked with brown, glaring daggers at each other.

"If you hate me so much, why'd you follow me?" he asked.

"Because I-" I stopped right there as a couple things happened. First, I realized what I was about to say and so shut up. Second, a voice came in soon after.

"Hmm my, my what are a couple of children doing playing in mud right outside my home?" they asked, their voice taunting.

"Shut up," I muttered, very aware of how warm my cheeks were, "Unless you wanna join," I asked while throwing a mud ball at the person.

They dodged it with just a quick step to the side. A silver haired guy with circular glasses came out behind the other person.

"Sasuke," he said, "You come with us. Should I dispose of the other one sir?" he asked the person.

Then I realized that the person was Orochimaru, it HAD to be.

He was suddenly staring at me, "No," he said slowly, "She's here just like Sasuke if I'm not mistaken," with that said he strode to me quickly and crouched down.

I stared at him with a deep hate as he gently lifted my chin up and wiped some mud from my cheeks.

"Yes," he said and got up, "Most definitely. Come with us, Miya."

Sasuke looked bewildered, "She…she can come?" he asked.

"Of course," Orochimaru said with a smirk, "You need a playmate, don't you Sasuke? And besides, she can be of great use to us. She can become _very_ powerful if she put her mind to it…"

My face suddenly reddened when I heard the 'playmate' part and Sasuke looked embarrassed a bit, his eyebrows were WAY up.

"Kabuto," he said looking at the silver haired guy, "Show them where their rooms are and where to clean off. I don't think they want to go to sleep filthy. Plus I don't want them trekking mud all over the place."

With that said, Orochimaru walked into the building, leaving the three of us pretty confused.

"Well then," The guy addressed as Kabuto said, "Whatever Orochimaru wants…follow me please."

And so we walked into the dark building together, side by side, Sasuke and I.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	29. Part Twenty Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Nine┤**

* * *

"You aren't giving me all you've got!" The silver haired man in front of me said, a smirk evident on his face. He seemed as though he thought this was a waste.

"Because I don't want to," I replied angrily, "I see no point."

He pushed the circular glasses up his nose, making them flash in the light, "You have to train. Training leads to getting stronger," he said as we stood about five yards apart.

I rolled my pure black eyes and gave him an annoyed look, "But you see, I have no motivation," I said, "Since that's lacking, I don't feel like it."

He still had that damn amused look on his face, something I hated deeply, "Orochimaru is going to be very angry with you," he said, "But if it's motivation you need, then I think I have something that might interest you."

I looked at him skeptically, "And what would that be?" I asked, secretly hoping for one thing, knowing he wouldn't grant that one wish.

"Teaching you how to swim," he said, that amused smirk only growing. I hoped his soul would rot slowly in hell.

I tried not to show it but my eyes widened slightly, "But it's impossible for people in my family to learn how to swim. I thought you knew all about me and my background by now," I said while glaring at him, "That's the only weakness in my family."

"True," he said, "I have looked up your background and I now know how everyone in your family died, most of them _that_ way, their names and the ages they died. So I know everything about you and your family."

I rolled my eyes again, as it seemed only that annoyed him in the slightest, "You don't know everything about me," I replied bitterly, "Me as an individual, no. My background, probably."

"I don't bother with useless personal information," Kabuto said with a wave of his hand, "But anyways, back on topic, I know one way for you to learn to swim."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how is that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Motivation enough? If you can eventually get two objects from me," he said, "Then I'll teach you. Everyday the two objects change."

I nodded, "So what are the two objects?" I asked, growing slightly impatient at this bastard.

He tapped the metal frames of his glasses, "My glasses and the tie that keeps my hair together," he said, his equally black eyes boring into mine tauntingly.

"Deal," I said while yawning, "So all this just to learn how to swim…this is so stupid."

"Not motivation enough?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Learning to swim wasn't the thing I wanted most though…Although he'd never allow my wish anyways.

"Yeah," I said, thinking his offer through quickly in my head. It would be wonderful if I could swim…since it seemed as though I kept finding myself in the water anyways, despite all my attempts to stay away from it.

"Then come at me with all you've got!" he exclaimed while throwing two kunai with exploding tags on them at me.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked while jumping away from them, my hands glowing a dark purple this time. The marks that covered my arms moved toward my hand, causing this 'glow' affect.

The one wish I really wanted was to see Sasuke. I hadn't seen him in over a month now and all I've been doing was crappy training that I didn't care for.

I feel as if my life is being drained from me, ever so slowly. I'm never happy anymore, barely even pissed. It took a lot to get me angry, really.

Jumping through the small bit of forest that surrounded us, I tried to sense Kabuto's chakra. We had moved many times, the reason behind this was still unknown to me.

"You'll need to do better than that!" he yelled from above me. I looked up in time to see him coming down at me so I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Shut up," I said while yawning, "If you didn't wake me up so damn early I wouldn't be like this. Didn't get much sleep considering the time I got to bed."

"If I could guess, I'd say it isn't sleep deprivation that is side tracking you," he said, that idiotic smirk still on his face, "I'd say it was something else."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked while suppressing another yawn, "Maybe it's your face that's side tracking me, God what the hell did you DO to yourself?"

The good thing? Getting that stupid smirk off his face.

The bad? Getting attacked full force.

I quickly pulled myself up on the branch above me and jumped away. He was quick on my tail. I threw a couple kunai randomly behind me with exploding tags on them.

Then I threw a couple that looked ordinary…until I clapped my hands and they went boom!

Ok so maybe this was amusing me a little too much…I'm not a sadist! I'm just really happy that it went boom…and hoping that he'd die but that's just a bit too much to wish on.

He came out of the smoke that explosion had made, looking pretty beat up but nothing serious. He stood there coughing just for a couple of seconds before his hand had a green aura around it.

My eyes widened, "You aren't going to…" was all I said as I back flipped out of the way and onto another branch.

"You want me to mess around with your face?" he asked, "I could change it very easily for you."

And so he came at me. It wasn't like him to get so angry…but I've been training with him for a month so I know how to tick him off by NOW at least.

Yep, my specialty.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	30. Part Thirty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty┤**

* * *

Well that fight didn't last very long. In a matter of seconds, Kabuto managed to somehow pin my arms to my side and hold me to the ground. I tried crashing my head into his but he saw that coming…

So I had lost that battle. And the one after that. And the one after that.

That's all I ever did anymore, train. Every damn day was the same damn training. At first I only felt anger and…sadness somewhat.

Then those went away, eventually.

"I must say, you are getting better!" Kabuto said as he dodged another of my attacks, "But you still can't defeat me!"

I said nothing as I continued to attack him. I don't even remember how long it's been since I came here, leaving Konoha.

My face showed nothing as my hand turned a deep purple and I threw a kunai at him.

"What's the point of all this?" I asked in a monotone voice as the kunai exploded as soon as my hands made contact.

"Training," the silver haired guy to the left of me answered, "What else?"

"And what is the point of training?" I asked, "What purpose?"

He shrugged slightly, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit, "You'd have to ask Orochimaru on that question. It's his decision whether you live or die," he said, "Why do you ask so many questions anyways?"

"Because," I said and threw shuriken stars at him. They landed in a circle around him, "I'm just curious," I said and put my hands together softly.

He saw this and jumped up as they exploded, each with a different force, just like I wanted him to. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the exploding tags attached to the branches above his head but he was in the air so couldn't avoid it.

"Nearly got me there," came a voice in my ear. I turned my head to see him smirking. He had obviously used a clone.

"Almost," I said, resisting the sudden urge to roll my eyes.

He then yawned, leaning against a tree, "Training over for today," he said, "Well for me at least."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He smirked again and said, "Well I can't be the only one to train you, otherwise you probably wouldn't get very far. Now I get to go and research some certain things while you train some more!"

He looked a bit odd, doing his whole fake-happy thing. I just blinked at him while he shook his head slightly and headed off for the building that served as our home.

As soon as he was gone, I sat down on the tree branch I had been standing on before and crossed my arms. I really didn't see the point in training.

A part of me wished I had never gone with Sasuke and come here while another part of me said I'd have been lost anyways.

I sighed and leaned my head against the tree, not really understanding my own thoughts. It's all Sasuke's fault, I decided, he's to blame.

Him and all of his idiocy. He just HAD to come here…stupid bastard…

Suddenly I felt something coming at me and I lifted my head in time to see this large snake come at me. It was almost the size of me!

I jumped up, my hands immediately turning that dark purple as the markings came to my hands and started to glow together.

Quickly I flipped over it, sticking a kunai in its head and putting my hands together as soon as I landed on another tree branch.

"Very good," came a familiar voice that seemed to surround me, "I see you've been training hard then."

I took a defensive stance as I looked over the forest, not finding any hint of the person.

"It's not like I really wanted to," I muttered to myself, taking out a kunai.

A creepy chuckle emitted from the trees, "You realize the color gets darker and darker, I presume," and finally he came out, _that_ person, "Once it turns it's darkest, you know what will happen, right? What will you do then?" Orochimaru asked as he was suddenly standing right in front of me.

I frowned slightly, not dropping my stance, and not answering.

"Hmm," he said with an amused look that seemed to be permanently stuck to his face, "It seems like you don't know what you'll do. I do hope you figure it out soon though."

That's when my expressionless face turned into a heated glare, "It seems like you've got plans though," I replied bitterly.

He tilted his head a little, "I might…or I might not. It all depends on you, little Miya," he said while smiling in his creepy way. Or maybe I just found him to be creepy altogether…

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked, the glare slipping from my face as quickly as it had come.

He shrugged slightly, "You'll figure it out soon enough," he said, "But now we train."

"Why?" I asked.

"To get stronger," he said simply, like I hadn't figured THAT out already.

With that said, he attacked.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-

* * *


	31. Part Thirty One

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-One┤**

* * *

Day after day of pointless training. Well, it seemed that way to me at least. I could only tell the passing of time by the way the leaves on the trees would change. Green to red, yellow or orange and then they would fall.

That's when the snow would start to come down. Sometimes it was gentle, like feathers floating, other times it would be like small pebbles being thrown violently.

After the snow, when things started to turn green again, it would rain so much, you'd think someone decided to pour all the oceans above your head.

And yet, I still had to train. I saw nobody else besides Kabuto in the mornings and Orochimaru in the afternoons.

It wasn't always fighting, there was a lot of meditating involved too. That was usually when Kabuto was there, though. I couldn't really see Orochimaru trying to meditate, although it'd probably be funny to see.

"You're doing great, now just concentrate," Kabuto's voice broke through the silence, "Just think of it like all the other things you touch."

I closed my dark eyes and I tried to concentrate at the best of my abilities. I felt a familiar warm tingle flow through me and I opened my eyes to see the markings glow a medium blue. It went all the way up to my neck this time, and a little bit below too.

"Now try it," he said and backed away.

I too stepped backwards and eventually hopped into a tree. Kabuto's clone stayed below and we both watched it intently as I put my hands together.

There was a loud boom, just not the kind we wanted to see.

"Hmm," Kabuto said thoughtfully as he looked deep in thought, "I'm sure I had everything thought up correctly…"

I remained quiet as I watched him talk to himself.

"…Well I suppose it may be because it was a clone, nothing real honestly," he said, "Maybe you would want to try on a fish or something small?"

Giving him a blank stare, I shook my head, "I don't like performing on live animals," I said.

He gave a deep chuckle, "Well then how are you supposed to train?" he asked, "And you only affected the clothing on my clone, thus killing it in an instant."

I nodded, "I know, I felt it," I said in a monotone voice that I had quickly adapted to.

He stood there, nodding slowly, staring at the area the clone had been in. Then he turned his gaze back to me and said, "You're going to have to train on something now, right? A fish isn't such a big loss. And besides, if it doesn't work then we can eat it for dinner, how's that?"

I thought it over in my head. It was reasonable, I guess. It'd die without water after a while anyways…

"Ok," I said simply and followed him as he made his way to the river close by.

Once he had caught a fish, which took a moment with him struggling to catch a live one, he placed it on a large flat rock nearby.

"There," he said, panting a bit and wiping his forehead with his arm, "Now practice before it dies."

I placed my hands above it, waiting for them to turn that nice shade of blue before I touched it hesitantly. I grimaced inwardly at the slimy and scaly feeling, not breaking my touch.

After a second, I pulled back and jumped away slightly. I then put my hands together, not caring if Kabuto had gotten out of the way or not.

…

Nothing.

"Oh well," Kabuto said, "That's what practice is for right? Practice makes perfect, after all!"

I nodded and he set out to catch another fish, seeing as the one I had made my attempt on was now dead.

And so I practiced. And practiced. And practiced some more. The sun had gone rapidly across the sky and now Kabuto was sitting up in a tree. I didn't know if he was even paying attention anymore.

"Damn it," I muttered, wiping my forehead and backing away. I put my hands together but still nothing happened.

Kabuto had eventually gotten a ton of fish in a bucket full of water, so he wouldn't have to get it every time.

I grabbed another and slapped it on the rather wet rock. Frowning slightly, I placed my hands over the fish and closed my eyes. I felt a sudden burst of pain in my head and cried out, clutching at my forehead.

Before I had hit the ground, I felt someone catch me.

"You overdid it again today," Kabuto said quietly as he placed me on the ground gently. I opened my eyes a crack to see his right hand have a kind of yellow aura around it.

He then put it up to my head for a couple of minutes before right under my collarbone.

Helping me up, I saw him shake his head.

"You've got to say when you are tired," he said, "If you overwork yourself, you get sick. Orochimaru doesn't want you to get sick now."

I shook my head, "I'm fine," I said, "How many fish did I go through anyways?" I asked.

"Um…" he glanced over, "About a million it looks like. Ok fine, maybe fifty or so," he said after I gave him an annoyed look, "It's still enough to feed an entire village!"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered and stood up straight, "Well let's go feed this to a village then!"

He rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, you stay here and meditate while I go do something with these fish…" he said and walked away.

This seemed to be the beginning of the second summer I've been here, since I arrived in spring last year…seems so long ago…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	32. Part Thirty Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Two┤**

* * *

I quickly, but silently, threw the warm covers off of me. Looking around my dark and confining room, I grabbed a kunai, just in case.

Opening the door a crack, I peered out. The hallways were quiet and deserted. I softly made my way out of the room and down the long corridor.

I was only in my nightgown but at the moment, I didn't care. It wouldn't matter in the long run anyways. If I were caught, they'd know right away who I was and probably approach me with caution unless it was Orochimaru or Kabuto.

I slipped through the halls as quietly as I could, trying to suppress the fear that was slowly building up inside of me. If I didn't, I'd be sure to start breathing short gasps and make even more noise.

The glowing remains of the torches that were held to the wall by brackets only made the whole thing a lot scarier.

So far, so good. Aw hell, I didn't want to jinx myself, now did I? The closed wooden doors lining the walls remained the way they were. None were open and none looked as though they were going to anytime soon.

I finally reached the exit and let out a small breath of relief. Not looking behind me, I quickly darted out into the fresh air.

Being alone had given me a lot of time to think. Once in a while, I'd think back to Konoha and realize that I haven't smiled in a long time. After thinking on that subject for a while I began to realize that just being here, with people I didn't particularly like, was draining me slowly.

I was becoming some sort of emotionless bastard, the kind I hated so much. Well the only reason I really hated them was because they didn't give any reaction to anything I said to them.

One afternoon, I looked at myself in the reflection made by the water. It was really weird considering I hadn't seen my own face in a while and that the water kept moving and distorting my features. Then I tried to smile.

It was a very awkward smile and an obviously forced one. The constant moving reflection didn't help in any way either.

I looked up to the night sky and saw that the moon was full and shining brightly. I could see things clearly around me as I instantly recognized my surroundings.

After I realized that I hadn't been moving fast enough, I broke out in a run. I jumped through the trees barefoot, which sort of hurt but nothing I couldn't handle.

As I saw the crystal clear river in front of me, I tried smiling again. It still felt really weird. I then followed the river, going to my right.

Yes, you'd probably say I'm crazy for deciding this to be my destination. I actually have done this many times before in the past, attempts, just not here. The time never seemed right and I couldn't sneak out.

Finally I reached it, the rather small waterfall. I climbed up to the top, wind whipping my hair around my face. My nightgown was being pressed up against my legs and so I sat down.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head upwards. Many memories came flooding back to me as this all felt so familiar.

A moment of thoughts went by and I finally opened my eyes. I yawned slightly and then stood up. This was it, nobody could stop me now.

I may be pathetic in some people's eyes but I could care less.

So I turned around, my back to the waterfall, and jumped backwards. I fell through the air, expecting to hit water.

Instead, someone caught me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" came a slightly familiar voice. I looked up, my eyes widening slightly but then I glared at the person.

"Exactly what it looked like," I replied angrily. He landed on the ground beside the river, letting me go.

I then ran for the water. Soon I was almost to my waist deep in the current when he pulled me back forcefully.

"You're trying to KILL yourself?!" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

My glare only intensified, "You don't know what it's like to have this stupid…_curse_ for a family memory!" I cried out at him, tears biting at my eyes. I really didn't want to cry right now.

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "So then why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away!" I yelled at him, "I'm only trying to relieve something…brought on without me wanting it," I said the last part quietly.

He relaxed somewhat and I took this opportunity to grab the kunai I had brought along from the folds in my nightgown.

"You can't stop me!" I yelled, "Nobody can!" With that I thrust the small dagger up to my throat quickly, hoping it would go deep enough.

But no, of course HE had to stop me.

"Quit it," he said as he held onto my arm forcefully, "It's useless. I won't allow you to die."

My attempts for not crying had failed as tears suddenly spilled from my eyes. The arm holding the kunai went limp as did my whole body.

He quickly took the weapon from my hand and threw it aside. Then he pulled me into an awkward sort of hug, using his hand to push my head lightly into his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Sasuke Uchiha asked quietly, sort of uneasy with trying to comfort someone.

And so it was my turn to go down memory lane and tell him all about my horrible family.

After all, we all know what happened to his, right?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	33. Part Thirty Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Three┤**

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" A small girl exclaimed, running through the quite large house, "Mom! Where are you?"

"In here," came the reply from inside a door near the end of the long hallway, "What do you need?"

The girl smiled and quickly ran to where the voice was coming from and slid open the door, "Mom! Guess what!" she exclaimed happily, smiling widely.

Her mother looked up at her from the ground, "Hmm what could it be?" she played along, "Is it something good?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Hmm," her mother tapped a finger to her chin, "Could it be that you got something?"

The girl thought for a moment before saying, "Sort of…It's part of it…"

"Well then, why don't you tell me?" she asked, looking up at her excited daughter.

"Ok then!" she said and then stuck out her hands, palms up, "Now watch closely…" The girl concentrated for a moment before the tips of her fingers started to glow a faint pink, almost unnoticeable.

The mother's black eyes widened dramatically before she covered it up with a smile, "That's wonderful Miya!" she exclaimed, a bit forceful actually.

The little girl's smile only widened, "I also passed all my tests today," she said proudly, standing a bit taller.

Her mother nodded, "That's also wonderful! You're gonna become one of the greatest ninjas ever?" she asked with a small hint of a smirk on her face.

"Yep!" Miya exclaimed with a determined look on her face, "One of the best!"

Her mom laughed quietly before facing her daughter again, "Tell me, what caused your fingertips to start glowing?" she asked.

Miya's happy face turned into a scowl, "It was that stupid Uchiha boy," she mumbled, glaring to the side, "He decided to kick sand in my face during recess and I got mad…"

"Did you do something to him first?" she asked.

"No…" she said, thinking about it, "I don't think so, anyways…"

Her mother was silent for a moment, thinking it over, "Did you touch anything after they started glowing?" she asked, trying not to sound so serious as to scare her little girl.

Miya thought for a long time before answering, "I don't think so…" she said with a finger at her mouth. She then dropped her arms and shook her head violently, "Nope! The teacher came and took me from Mr. Smarty-pants and talked to me."

"So he didn't see it?" her mother asked, centering her gaze on the child.

She shrugged, "I don't think so. I barely even noticed it myself," she admitted slightly sheepish.

For some reason, her mother looked relieved, "Whatever you do, you shouldn't show that to anyone," she told her, "Remember that. Maybe when you're old enough to make your own decisions but not now. Ok?"

Miya frowned slightly, "Why not, mom?" she asked confused.

"Because you've got something no one else has," she answered, smiling down at her little girl, "But for now, just keep it a secret. It'll be our little secret alright?"

She nodded and smiled, "I like how that sounds," she said quietly.

"Oh and before I forget, if you start having dark spots on your skin like I do, tell me right away," her mother said, pointing to her face which was almost covered in black tattoo like markings.

Again, Miya nodded, "I have some at my fingers now, but they look like bruises," she said looking down at her hands with a forlorn expression on her face, "I like how yours looks."

Her mother laughed outright at that, "I like how you look, unblemished," she said smiling, "Wanna switch?"

She giggled, "How do we do that?" she asked jokingly.

"Hmm," her mother pretended to think. They were interrupted, though, when the door slid open with a loud thud.

"Hey mom where'd all the rice balls from last night go?" a young girl of around fourteen asked, flicking her long black hair behind her, "Oh hey runt."

Miya glared somewhat, "Don't call me runt! I'll be bigger than you someday!" she said, "And stronger," she mumbled.

"I heard that," the girl said while rolling her eyes, "And I highly doubt that. I'm already a Jounin, in case you haven't noticed. You haven't even passed your schooling yet!"

Miya was about to retort when their mother interrupted, "Hey you two, cut it out. Midori, they should be in the fridge. Otherwise Uncle took them for work," she said, "And why must you go around dressed like that?" she asked, indicating the short shorts and the tank top her daughter was wearing.

She looked down at herself, "What's wrong with the way I dress?" she asked, amusement hinting at her voice.

Her mother only gave her a look that said 'You-know-what-I'm-talking-about'. The same markings that covered herself also covered her daughter, only less dense.

She really didn't want them to go around with markings that clearly identified themselves visible. It just attracted unwanted attention that she really didn't need.

"So what happened today?" Midori asked her younger sister, "Anymore news with the Uchiha boy? What was his name again?"

Miya glared at the air, "Sasuke," she said with an annoyed tone, "Sasuke Uchiha and he decided to kick sand in my face…"

She laughed at her little sister's statement, "Oh God I keep forgetting how little you are. I still stick by my word, he likes you," she said giving her a 'I-know-all' sort of look.

"No he doesn't!!" Miya exclaimed and made a disgusted face, "Ewwwww…"

Midori was about to say something back when they all heard the doorbell ring. Everyone was quick to react. Their mother and Midori quickly covered themselves so no markings showed while Miya didn't have to do anything

Then they all went downstairs to see who it was.

"Hello," a person in an ANBU mask said, "If you could come with me to the Hokage's office please, I'm afraid we've got some horrible news."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	34. Part Thirty Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Four┤**

* * *

"Yes, of course," her mother said with her eyebrows raised dramatically, "We'll be there immediately; please let us get ready first."

The ANBU member only gave a short nod and left in a flash.

When she closed the door, she leaned against it biting her bottom lip worried, "It couldn't be…no, it couldn't have…" she muttered to herself and pulled the mask off.

"Are you ok mom?" Midori asked with a tilt of her head, "What couldn't have?"

Her mother inhaled deeply and turned to her daughter with a smile, "It's nothing. But if you want to find out what's so important then go get ready. And I mean get dressed," she said giving her a stern look.

"Yes mom," Midori said while rolling her dark blue eyes, "Come on squirt. You can tell me all about your Sasuke Uchiha on the way."

Miya glared at her older sister, "Don't call me squirt! And why'd you say he's mine?" she asked looking completely confused.

She only smirked and said, "You're still way too young…"

Her mother smacked her lightly upside the head, "Don't make your sister understand your perverted mind this young," she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Heh," Midori said and took off running, Miya right behind her.

"Don't fidget."

"I know."

"Then cut it out," their mother said, staring at Midori who had been acting like a smart-ass.

"Fine," she said while sighing deeply and trying not to scratch at her mask.

Miya was staring at her glove covered hands with wide eyes. She'd occasionally rub her hands together just to see if it did anything and her mother would take her arm and look at her.

"May I help you?" a strict looking lady asked, taking in the odd looking group analyzingly.

"Yes, we were told to come to the Hokage's office," their mother answered, "Where might that be?"

"Upstairs, third floor," she said, "But he's having a meeting right now, maybe another ti-"

"They're with me," came a familiar voice behind her. It was the person who had come to their door, the man in the ANBU mask, "Come with me, the Hokage's waiting."

Their mom nodded and walked after him, holding onto Miya's hand with Midori walking beside her.

They walked up multiple flights of stairs until they reached a pair of double doors, the ANBU member not speaking a word on the way.

He knocked twice before walking in. "I've brought them," he said in an emotionless tone and then left.

"Come in," said the Hokage. So they came in. They stayed relatively close together as the two younger girls surveyed the room with wide eyes.

"I have a suspicion, if I may, about what this is all about," their mother said, looking at the Hokage with saddened eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he said, "After all, you should be used to these sort of notices, Miyoko," he leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Do you want me to just say it?"

Their mother felt her throat tighten as she nodded. Her daughters looked up at her curiously.

"Your brother, Tomi, has deceased," he said, "He died protecting this village using the way you know all too well."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Mom?" Miya asked, looking up at her mother worriedly, "What happened? Why are you sad?"

"Mom?" Midori asked, "Is what he saying true? Is Uncle Tomi…?"

Unable to speak, she only nodded and finally crumpled to the ground.

Miya was still confused as ever, "What happened? What about Uncle Tomi?" she asked, her innocent black eyes wide with worry, "What happened?"

Midori frowned at her little sister, "Uncle is dead," she said and then looked at the Hokage sharply, "How?! How did he die?!" she asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Dead?" Miya asked, her eyes only getting wider, "Uncle's dead?!" she asked getting hysterical. Her mother nodded silently and pulled her youngest daughter into a hug.

"But how did he die?!" Midori asked, turning her head back and forth from the Hokage to her mother, "How?!"

The Hokage sighed deeply and said, "I think your mother would like to explain it to you. Even I don't understand all of it."

She then looked at her mother expectantly.

Her mother only shook her head, "Later," she said, her voice sounding strained, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	35. Part Thirty Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Five┤**

* * *

"Shhh it'll be alright," she cooed to her youngest daughter, "It's ok…"

Miya sniffled and looked up at her mother, "So he isn't coming back?" she asked in her innocent manner.

She only shook her head sadly. She was now much calmer than before.

"Hey mom?" Midori asked quietly from the doorway, "Is it alright?" she asked.

She looked confused for a moment, "Oh you mean…how?" she asked and her daughter nodded, "Yeah, come over here. It about time I tell you two anyways. Miya might forget though."

"I'll never forget!" Miya said defiantly, tears still in her eyes.

"Uh huh," Midori said as she came in the room, "Right," she sat down on the couch beside the two of them.

Their mother sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them and looked down at her children wearily.

"You know what you can do, right? With your markings and all," she asked and the two of them nodded, "Well when you get really experienced with it, you can start making more and more things explode. Did you notice that Midori?" she asked.

She nodded.

"And do you notice that as you become more experienced, the colors change?" she asked and again they nodded, "Well it becomes darker and darker. Do you know what you can do once they glow black?"

"No…" Midori answered, looking slightly confused, "I didn't even know it could turn black…"

"Well what happens when it turns black is…you can…blow up yourself," she answered while taking deep breaths as to not become hysterical, "And if you do this, it is incredibly strong. Stronger than having a ton of exploding tags strapped to you."

"Like a suicide ninja?" Midori asked with wide eyes.

She nodded, "Yeah, that's what the people with the exploding tags strapped to them are called. Our family is special, but no one lives very long. The Hokage sent me a letter and it said that Uncle had done exactly that in order to protect our village," she said.

Miya and Midori were staring at their mother with wide eyes.

"So Uncle basically…killed himself?" Midori asked, "In order to protect Konoha?"

Again, she nodded, "But don't think of it as a suicide ninja. We're different. If there's no way you can avoid it, then you usually do it. If it's for the sake of the village, then you do it. Not for anything evil, remember that," their mother said and looked at them sternly.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the house.

"Bye!!" Miya and Midori yelled from the kitchen.

"I packed both your lunches and their on the counter. I'll be back in time to make dinner but don't freak out if I'm not there right away, alright?" she asked while slipping her shoes on.

"Okay!" they two of them yelled again.

"And don't fix around your lunches," she said while rolling her eyes, "Trust me, I'll know."

"Okay!" they yelled.

"Bye!" she said again opened the door, smiling to herself.

"Bye!" they shouted and she left. Midori finished her breakfast and hopped on the countertop. She opened the lunch sack with her name on it and dug around in it.

"Hey, you want an apple?" she asked her younger sister and held up the red fruit.

Miya looked up silently and shook her head, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah I know," Midori said while laughing slightly, "Well then I'll just have to get rid of both of them," she said and retrieved the other apple from her sister's lunch bag.

Their mother had explained to them that their Uncle had been providing the income that they needed for food and such. Since he was gone, she needed to earn money somehow. So the Hokage had asked her to take the place of her deceased brother. She had gladly taken the job.

"Hurry up," Midori said, "I have to meet my team at nine. It's almost eight and you still have to get dressed."

Miya only rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast. When she was done, she silently left the room to get dressed.

"Don't forget your gloves!" Midori yelled after her.

When the two of them were done and ready to leave, they slipped on their shoes and left. Simple as that.

As the two of them reached the Academy, Miya suddenly slowed her pace and hid behind her older sister.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Midori asked. When she didn't answer, she left it alone. After a while, she asked, "So uh point out that Sasuke Uchiha kid."

Miya glowered and pointed across the area where the kids would play to a dark haired and dark eyed boy standing near a tree with a wooden swing.

"Ohhh," Midori said with a smirk on her face. The boy had his hands shoved in his pockets and wasn't talking to anyone, just staring off at the side.

"That's him," Miya said quietly and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm," Midori said and crouched down to look at her little sister, "Well you know what I think? I think he looks sorta cute."

Miya's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" she said quite loudly and went after her sister.

"In fact, you make a cute couple!!" Midori said while running away, laughing evilly, leaving her little sister standing there, mouth agape, with a bright red face.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	36. Part Thirty Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Six┤**

* * *

**-This is a couple years later, not much though-**

"You're quiet," stated the dark haired Uchiha obviously.

She nodded.

"Oddly quiet," he said, trying his best to annoy her.

She nodded again, trying to stay focused on her work.

"How come?" he asked, trying his best not to smirk.

Finally, she raised her eyes to give him a glare, "Because I feel like it," she said and went back to work.

This obviously wasn't going to go over well with him. He glared at the top of her head for a moment before asking, "Why do you feel like being quiet?"

"Because," she answered, not looking up from her work this time.

"You weren't very quiet before," he said, "In fact, you used to come at me with the intent to kill screaming your head off."

She looked up, glaring at him with a forced smile, "THAT was because you decided to make the tips of my hair green with _paint_," she said through clenched teeth.

"And THAT was because you decided to convince me that glue was whipped cream the day before," he retorted while rolling his eyes.

"The only reason I did that was because it'd be funny to see your expression when you ate it. Plus _you_ decided to put a spider in my LUNCH," she said angrily, "You know how disgusting it is to see a freaking **inch long** fat black spider crawling out from your lunch bag?!"

Sasuke Uchiha only smirked as he remembered that little incident. Just as he was about to explain why he had done it, the teacher came over and he instantly shut his mouth.

"Sasuke, aren't you supposed to be finishing the assignment?" the teacher asked him.

"I finished," he mumbled, not liking that he was being told off.

"Well I have to ask Miya to come with me," the teacher said, "You can talk to her later."

"Or argue," Miya muttered under her breath and got up to follow her teacher. He led her out of the classroom and standing there was her sister, Midori.

"I'm afraid we've got some terrible news," the teacher said, sympathy coating his voice.

Miya's black eyes widened and she looked to her sister who looked upset. A sudden feeling of deja vu came and her eyes got a hard look to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

That's when Midori broke out crying, "M-Miya…M-mom…she's d-dead," she managed to say, "Just like U-Uncle."

Her eyes doubled in size, "What?" she gasped out, "Same way?"

Midori nodded shakily and the teacher cautiously put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright," he said comfortingly.

"Um c-can I talk to m-my sister alone for a moment please?" Midori asked him. He nodded and went back inside the classroom.

Miya was standing there in a sort of shock, mouth slack.

"Miya, it's just you and me now," she said and put an arm around her little sister. Suddenly Miya crumpled to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. "It's just you and me," she said as she hugged her, "But I've got to tell you something that mom wanted to tell you."

Miya looked at her older sister, blinking.

"You probably don't know this, but we had an older brother," she said, "And you probably don't remember dad either. Our brother died the same way as Uncle Tomi and mom. Dad didn't have our little…techniques as you could call them. He died on the battlefield when you were just a baby. Got caught in our brother's sudden explosion just as someone was going to kill him. So either way, death was inevitable for him."

Miya swallowed with much difficulty and said, "Just you and me?

Midori gave a short cry before hugging her younger sister.

**-Now she's about the age Sasuke was when he was about to lose his entire family save Itachi-**

Sighing, she made her way home. That day had been particularly tough and all she wanted to do was to be home. Midori would be home in about two hours to make dinner with her.

She had stayed after school to help with a project and to practice throwing shuriken stars so she might get better.

Opening the door to the large, empty house, she slipped off her shoes and walked to her room. There she did homework until five thirty, the time Midori was supposed to come back from work.

The Hokage had asked her to take the place of her mother but she had refused. After a while, her original job wasn't giving her enough money to keep the house so she had gone to the Hokage and accepted his offer.

Six o'clock came around. Then six thirty. Then seven. Miya had this sinking feeling that something had happened to her sister. She was right, as someone came to the door, but not what she had expected.

Midori had been fatally wounded on a mission and was in the hospital. The ninja at the door had said that when she regained consciousness, she called for her little sister.

The ninja escorted her to Konoha's hospital. Miya's breathing was slowly coming in short gasps as she remembered what he had told her. Fatally wounded…that meant she wouldn't…

Finally they came upon the hospital where she burst through the doors and ran to the receptionist.

"Where can I find my sister?" she asked, wide eyed, "Midori Mitsuki, where is she?"

The lady looked shocked at this loud girl who was obviously panicked. So she checked her books and said, "Second floor, room 34."

She darted up the stairs and ran down the long white hallway, quickly looking at the numbers on the doors. The ninja that had escorted her was following and managed to keep up.

Then she stopped. Right outside room 34, she stopped. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and she slowly opened the door.

"Midori?" she asked in a whisper. Peering in, she saw her sister layed out, looking peaceful, on a hospital bed. At first she thought she were already gone, but then she turned her head to look at her.

"Miya?" she asked, her voice sounding thick, "That you?"

She nodded and walked to the bed, sitting on a stool next to it, "I'm here," she said.

"Good," Midori said and closed her eyes for a long time before opening them again, "Just gonna be you now. Only you. Last one," she said, not making much sense at the time, "Live. More 

family. Only you can now," she sounded pained and her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter.

"M-Midori?" Miya asked, her voice trembling, "S-Sister, what do you mean?"

But her sister didn't reply as she took a breath in, and that was all. Midori Mitsuki, her sister, was dead.

Miya started to sob when she realized she wasn't going to respond. Never again. She was the only one left, the last of her family.

"Just me," she whispered to herself, "Just me."

The next day continued as normal, for everyone else anyways. Miya went to school like normal, only incredibly depressed. She refused to talk to anyone besides answering questions from the teacher.

Something was different with Sasuke Uchiha as well. He didn't bug her at all and instead sat there silent with cold eyes.

Miya just wished everything would be back to normal. She wished she weren't the only one left. She wished her sister were there with her at least. Hell, she even wished Uchiha would annoy her like usual.

But no. To her, wishes would never come true.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	37. Part Thirty Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Seven┤**

* * *

"My life is so messed up," I muttered, my face still pressed into his shirt, "So freaking messed up."

He said nothing for the longest time, just allowing me to stay there with him. It was nice, not having to talk anymore, sitting there quietly together. I didn't feel so alone anymore.

"So," Sasuke said, finally speaking, "What's the deal with you not getting close to anyone?" he asked.

I was silent for a moment, making sure my answer would make sense, "Because…Konoha will probably expect me to do what my family has done for a long time. I don't want people to feel the same pain I felt when I lost my family, one by one," I said softly, not looking him in the eye.

"But then, if you would have died like that, no one would remember you," he stated. Didn't know he could think of things like that…

"Isn't it always better like that? I mean, as long as people stay happy," I said quietly, "Then everything is fine."

"Not for you," he said, tone emotionless, "You wouldn't be happy. Just ask Naruto…"

At the mention of Naruto's name, Sasuke had gone silent. I looked up at him curiously. He was staring off at the side and I couldn't read his face. So he was an expert at being emotionless, so what?

"You miss Naruto?" I asked, trying not to smirk, especially under these circumstances. First off, he could kill me. Second, he might just leave. Third…ok so there might not be a third…

He didn't respond.

I sat back to look more clearly into his face, "You do, don't you?" I asked, "You miss everyone. Then why did you leave?"

There was silence for a long time, "You haven't seen me in a while," he then stated quite obviously, "So why do you ask me these questions?"

"Cause I want to know," I said, shrugging slightly, "I'll admit, I miss them a lot too. What I'd give to see Naruto's silly grin or even Sakura's rolling of her eyes."

Finally his gaze turned to me, "Then why did you leave if you knew you'd miss them so much?" he asked and then his eyebrows rose slightly, "You got close to them no matter what you tried."

I cringed slightly at this, but nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. Of course it's hard with Naruto. He just the sort of person who can make anyone smile. Although, I'm always pretty annoyed with Sakura, she didn't really care for being a ninja," I said staring off to side.

"But then why did you leave?" he asked, persistent as always.

I looked back at him, "Why do YOU think?" I asked, "Because I couldn't just leave you alone."

He didn't respond to this but instead leaned backwards, shoulders relaxing somewhat.

Not really liking the silence, I asked him something else, "So why did you leave Konoha?" I asked. I was really interested in what he had to say!!

He turned his head back towards me, "To gain strength and power," he said.

I tilted my head to the side, "Because of your brother?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

He nodded, his eyes narrowing in the tiniest glare I'd have ever seen. Of course, I was _looking_ for any signs of expression on his stoic face.

"Sooo," I said, not allowing this topic to drop, "You ran away from Konoha, joined some evil gay guy, you're slowly getting stronger, upset tons of people, all just to get power and strength to kill your brother and get revenge on your brother?"

He turned to face me, an eyebrow raised, "Evil gay guy?" he asked, a smirk showing clearly on his face.

"Yes," I said stubbornly and he gave me a look, "What?! He _sounds_ like he's gay, he _touches_ people like he's gay, he _walks_ like he's gay, he _looks_ like he's gay, so all in all, I think he's gay!! Sure he's got tons of power and all, I respect **that** about him, but otherwise I just roll my eyes and get on with my life," I said.

"And you are talking about…?" Sasuke asked, the smirk showing that he thought this was pretty funny to him.

I gave him a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look, "Orochimaru!" I exclaimed, "He's a flippin' gay! And since he's gay, and you're a guy, I've had…thoughts about you too."

"Thoughts about me?" he asked, "That I'm gay?"

I nodded sheepishly, my face getting warmer, "Yes," I said and shook my head, "But how did we get on this topic anyways?" I asked.

He shrugged slightly, "You tell me," he said.

"So anyways," I said, remembering what we were talking about before, "You are basically doing what your brother wanted you to do."

"How so?" he asked, his face going back to his unchanging mask.

I sighed, "Because, he wants to torture you. He says you need hate in order to kill him, to get stronger. Everybody's got hate, it just depends on how much you have of it. The same goes for love, everyone's got it, just depends on how much," at this point I had a finger in the air, "So this means, your brother Itachi has some love inside him too. It's just probably very small. My best guess would be that it's very small."

"**MY** brother has _love_ inside of him?" Sasuke asked incredulously, his mask broken yet again as he looked at me as though I was insane.

I nodded, "Yes. Have you ever wondered why he has kept you alive? You're his little brother," I said the last part softly.

"Then why does he torture me so much?" he asked, looking frustrated. I guess this was a sensitive subject for the Uchiha.

I thought about it for a moment, "He's not REALLY torturing you. Everyone has a choice," I said quietly, "It was your choice to want revenge on your brother. Your choice to live like you do, allowing hate to fill you. Your choice to run away, with this guilty feeling for leaving everyone. Sure he egged it on, but you could have been happy instead. You could have gone out with Sakura, or Ino, and befriended a whole lot of people, to try and forget about him."

"Oh yes, forget about the guy who murdered my entire clan, that would go down well," he scoffed.

I thought about it, "Ok, you might be considered a bit heartless…not like you aren't considered that now…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"…I'm considered heartless?" he asked.

I nearly laughed, "You leave Konoha, abandon all your friends, in order for you to be powerful enough to kill your brother and you're asking if you are considered heartless?" I ask incredulously, "Think logically, reasonably. Most people don't think that way, that's their faults."

His black eyes narrowed at me, "Well…it's just that…I can talk to you easier than most people. But that's partially because you were so open to me only. And our history is similar," he admitted.

"Similar," I said, "But not the same. And why the hell don't you quit acting Mr. Macho and let people read your freaking facial expressions?!" I asked him. I was so annoyed that he kept trying to put on that damn emotionless mask again.

"Because part of being a good Shinobi means you don't let the enemy know your emotions," he said, making it sound as if it were obvious, "You should know that. We went to the same school after all."

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that evening, "Well, duh, I know that. You just take it to the extremes to hide your emotions around your friends," I looked at him oddly, "Oh God, please tell me you at least have friends!!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He just glared at me.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh, you showed an emotion! Bad Sasuke! Bad!" I said dramatically before returning to normal, "So Sasu…"

"Sasu?" he asked, frowning at my taunting nickname, "What kind of name is that?"

I grinned, "Yours," I said, "I was planning on using it to annoy the hell out of you back in Konoha. But then, you know, you left. And then I didn't see you in forever…oh yeah, I meant to ask you, where were you all this time?"

"Training," Sasuke said simply, "To get stronger, obviously."

I nodded staring off at the side, "So without visiting lonesome little me?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Lonesome little you?" he asked, seeming slightly amused, "How are you little?"

Glaring slightly at him, I said, "Yes, lonesome LITTLE me. I happen to be at least a head shorter than you. Do you know how frustrating it was to see no one else besides the gay man and his disturbing henchman? I swear I was going absolutely _insane_!!" I growled at the last part.

Then he did something I didn't expect. Staring at the left of him, he muttered, "So you were going insane?" he asked quietly, "That's what happens when I'm gone for a while?"

"For a while?" I asked, "You were gone for I don't know how long but it wasn't a 'while', it seemed like whole freaking years!"

He turned to face me, flinching slightly, "It was years," he said, "About three, I suppose."

If I were the one to faint from news like this, trust me, I would.

"Peachy," I muttered, putting my right hand up to my forehead, "Just peachy."

He sighed, leaning back against a tree and closed his eyes, "You know what? I haven't been able to smile in a long time. Never felt a reason to. And now, after these past three years, I haven't been able to portray any emotion. Orochimaru advised me against it, against seeing you, against a lot of things. He said it would ruin my concentration. Get me side tracked and I wouldn't get as 

strong as I could," he said and then opened his dark eyes to look back at me, a small smile forming on his face, "But you know what? We've been arguing this whole time and explaining our lives and stuff."

I gave him a confused look, "What the hell are you talking about now?" I asked, completely lost.

He shrugged, the smile getting wider as he started to laugh slightly, "I don't know, I'm tired," he said while getting up, "I suggest we get back before they realize we're gone."

Man, there are some things that people honestly don't know about this Uchiha boy.

"Yeah," I said, agreeing for once, and got up a bit reluctantly.

"But one more question," he said and turned his head to look at me, "Have you attempted suicide before?"

My eyebrows shot up, taken aback by this, "Actually…yes, many times. But every single time I was stopped before anything happened," I said, looking at my feet nervously before looking at him expecting some sort of response.

He nodded, "It's alright," he said and turned away from me, "I hope everything becomes easier for you so you don't have to resort to anything like that."

There are just some things no one would dare think of this Uchiha boy to say.

"You too," I said, smiling sadly at him. The smile still felt a bit odd.

"But one more thing," he said and turned around. In a flash he had me against the tree. For one brief second, his cold lips were against mine. Then he smirked, "Still think I'm gay?" he asked.

And then there are just some things you wouldn't expect from this Uchiha boy.

From Sasuke Uchiha, he can be unpredictable too, just like Naruto.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	38. Part Thirty Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Eight┤**

* * *

"You're fighting better than usual," Kabuto commented. He was standing in a tree not far from where I was.

I smirked at this, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed," I said sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed a fraction from what I could see, "Motivation?" he asked, "Did you find any?"

I shrugged slightly, "You never know," I said sounding lazy.

"Should I even ask?" he asked, pushing his circular glasses up his nose some more.

I grinned at this, "Nope! Cause I'm not gonna tell you!" I said happily. I was in a rather cheerful mood that day, especially it being the day right after meeting Sasuke once again.

"Eventually you will," he said, a smirk of his own spread across his face, "Eventually, I'll know all."

I shook my head firmly, "You'll never get it out of me," I said with an eyebrow raised.

He stood up a little straighter and replied with, "From what I can tell, you seem abnormally happy. So something you must have liked happened. I'd reason that whatever it was happened last night. How I know this? You yawn constantly and your movements show that you are tired. So you must have been awake last night. But I just don't know what."

I tilted my head to the right, smiling mischievously, "And you'll never know. But shall we continue with our lovely training?" I asked.

He nodded, "I will get it out of you, one way or the other," he said, "But yes, let's continue."

I rolled my eyes at what he said but jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground below.

"Same as usual?" I asked sounding bored.

He smirked, "Actually, no," he said, "We'll be doing something a little different today…"

"So what happened today?"

"Nothing spectacular, you?"

I giggled slightly, "Nope. Man, we're running out of things to talk about," I said, leaning back against a tree.

He nodded, showing he agreed, "What did you do for practice today?" Sasuke asked looking at me with a tired expression.

I shrugged and closed my eyes, "The same as usual," I said, not telling him everything, "Kabuto's getting suspicious though. What about you?"

"I'm still practicing on working my Chidori into the sword," he said, "It's pretty much completed, though."

I nodded and opened my eyes to look at him, "Are we going to stay here forever?" I asked, "Because if so, I think we'll both go crazy."

He stayed silent.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked, my eyes shut tight.

"No," he admitted, "But do you want to get stronger or what?"

If my eyes were open, I would have rolled them.

There was a moment's silence.

"Anything?" I asked as I felt a familiar rush of warmth flow through me.

"No," Kabuto said, "Keep trying."

Groaning quietly, I continued to stay like I was, concentrating with everything I had.

"So what do you do every night?" Kabuto asked, sounding amused.

I felt a small smirk form on my face, "You'd like to know, wouldn't you? I'm afraid I don't feel like telling you. Although, I'm surprised you haven't tried tailing me yet," I said. I knew I wasn't giving him any ideas since I knew he was pretty smart.

"How do you know I haven't?" he asked before sighing, "But of course, I haven't. I've presented this question to Orochimaru but he said not to worry about it."

"Really now?" I asked, frowning as I tried to go back to concentrating.

"Yes, but he says that Sasuke is also being very absentminded even though he fights even more brilliantly. He's getting MUCH stronger now," he said, the amusement evident in his voice more than ever now, "All thanks to you, of course."

That's when my eyes flashed open and I saw the triumphant grin on that dork's face. Ok, so he was slightly good-looking, but still a dork!

"Hit the spot?" he asked.

"I've been getting a feeling you haven't been telling me everything."

"What gives you that impression?"

"I was watching…" Sasuke admitted, "Apparently Kabuto figured it out."

I nodded, my dark eyes wide.

"But I saw you training," he said, not looking me in the eye, "And it wasn't like what you told me before."

I shrugged slightly, "Well…I finally managed to blow up a fish…" I said.

He looked at me as if I were stupid, "That's not what I meant. The markings on your skin have turned almost black now," he said, "Didn't you say sometime that the colors meant something?"

Surprised, I frowned slightly, "Did I say that?" I asked stupidly.

He chose to remain silent.

I smiled weakly and said, "Well yeah, but it's not a problem. It's nothing to worry about."

Sasuke gave me a look, "I hope you're right," he said, "Otherwise…"

"Way back, I used to hate Sasuke…But once I got used to being with him I realized he's really a lot of fun…to be around…" I heard someone say.

I know I probably wasn't supposed to be sneaking about…but to hell with that idea!

"He's the person that, more than anyone else, accepted me and my existence," the person, obviously a guy, said.

Why did that voice sound familiar?

"Sasuke is my friend…and he represents bonds that I wanted so long to receive, so that's why…" he said.

Then I heard someone mutter the word 'bonds' before the guy talked some more.

"…Even if it means getting torn to pieces, I'm going to take Sasuke back from Orochimaru no matter what!" he exclaimed.

My eyebrows were both raised in surprise. Oh how I hoped they would succeed! Well…sort of…so long as I got to come.

I heard them shuffling and I decided that was about the time for me to leave.

Sitting up straight in my bed, I looked around wildly. The whole place shook as though there had been some sort of explosion.

"What the hell?" I grumbled. Orochimaru and Kabuto allowed Sasuke and I to get some sleep after training, especially since we had stayed up all those nights before just to talk.

He better not have done anything stupid.

Grabbing the large robe that I was now accustomed to wearing, I ran out in the hallway.

Then I started running in the direction of Sasuke's room. That's when I saw the debris. There were huge parts of the stone wall scattered on the ground. I couldn't see any way of getting through it besides a tiny crack of light.

After seeing that small amount of daylight, I turned around and ran in the opposite direction. He must have blown the whole freaking room up and out!!

I quickly put the robe on over my normal clothes, trying to run fast without tripping over the hem.

Why they forced me to wear it? No idea…Finally I reached the exit and had to squint as the sunlight was blinding.

Well at least I didn't have to look very far to find the huge hole in the ground…Plus, he was standing there, all by himself. Sasuke…

I rolled my eyes and shouted, "You idiot! What the hell did you do this time?"

He only glanced at me, giving me a slight, amused, glare. Curious, I ran to where he was.

"What is it?" I asked and looked down in the giant ditch he created. That's when I froze, my jaw gone slack.

"Sasuke?" he asked, "And…who are you?"

I felt tears start to form as I tried not to smile.

He squinted a bit when his eyes widened, "M-Miya? Is that you?! What the…" Naruto asked.

I sat down, unable to say a thing, my legs over the edge, and watched as they talked.

Only I was probably able to see the sadness in Sasuke's cold eyes. He managed to prevent anyone else from seeing his emotions, but not me. Of course, I was with him ever since…

I wasn't quite paying attention to what they were saying besides hearing the word 'bonds' again…

But then, in a flash, Sasuke was up against Naruto. He whispered something in his ear, something I couldn't hear, and started to draw his sword.

"Like there's any chance someone, who can't save a friend, could become Hokage. Don't you think…Sasuke?" he asked.

Brilliant choice of words, I must say.

And then…I zoned out for most of it…it wasn't really too exciting. Although I DID jump down to where Sakura is.

"So how's it going?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to the right.

She looked at me incredulously, "What's happened to Sasuke? Why is he acting like this?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

I glanced at Sasuke, who had his sword piercing whoever the man they were with, and was staring at Naruto for some odd reason.

Then I turned back to her and muttered, "Because he's putting on his tough guy act," I said quietly, lowering my gaze to the ground.

She looked confused but decided to change the topic, "What's up with your skin?" she asked, staring at my face.

"Oh this?" I asked and took off my robe, revealing my everyday outfit which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a black midriff tank-top with a net shirt underneath. I grinned, "I guess you can say something my family gave to me," I replied.

"Miya," Sasuke said suddenly, "Stay out of this."

I sighed and jumped back to where I was sitting previously.

After a moment, Sasuke nearly got trapped in some sort of trap. Yeah, I know I'm smart. But he escaped and landed a few feet away from where I was sitting.

"Sasuke…WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOUR BODY'S GOING TO GET STOLEN BY OROCHIMARU ANYTIME NOW!!" Naruto shouted up at him.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

Then Sasuke said, "If that happens…then it happens."

Yep, and then he went on about what he only wanted out of his life was to get revenge. Upon hearing this, I flinched slightly. So he still had his mind set on revenge, huh?

Suddenly Orochimaru was there, stopping Sasuke from doing whatever he was going to do…zoning out is bad…especially when you miss a lot of important details…

I shrugged slightly to myself, I must be really tired…

"It's time we leave, my darlings," Orochimaru said, releasing Sasuke's arm, and we vanished in fire.

Kabuto sighed when we reappeared somewhere else, "Now we've got to change locations again," he said tiredly.

"Let us rest a bit," Sasuke said, sounding angry for some reason.

"Yes, of course," Orochimaru said, "I need to speak with Kabuto privately anyways…"

They left where we were sitting and I turned to Sasuke.

"Hey what was that all abou- Sasuke?" I asked, confused.

He was shaking slightly, and I thought he was laughing.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I asked, glaring at him, "That was really mean you did and you're-"

"Do you know…how _hard_ that was?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"…Sasuke?" I asked, kneeling down beside him, brushing his long dark bangs out of his face, and feeling his forehead, "You ok?"

The whole image looked rather different, wrong, like he wasn't supposed to cry. Like he wasn't _allowed_ to.

He didn't have a temperature…

"It's alright," I said, stroking his raven colored hair oddly. I wasn't one to comfort much…"Shh," I said calmly.

How was anyone supposed to know how he felt when he himself didn't allow anyone to see his emotions?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	39. Part Thirty Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Nine┤**

* * *

"So where we going?" I asked, suppressing the urge to smile.

"You'll see," Kabuto said, his tone hinting that he was annoyed in some way.

"That doesn't answer anything," I said as I followed right behind him, "Where are we going?"

"I said you'll see!" Kabuto exclaimed, "Orochimaru?" he asked, "Can't we kill her?"

My eyes narrowed and I glared at his back, "That just means you don't know," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes! That's exactly what it means!" Kabuto said, voice shaking slightly.

I couldn't help but grin at this, "Then why didn't you _say_ so?" I asked, "Jeez, and here you were keeping the fact that you didn't know a secret…"

"Orochimaru! I'm killing her now!" Kabuto yelled before turning around to lunge at me.

Before he could do anything, though, someone came between us.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru drawled from behind him, "Could you quit? I don't want her dead. And besides, I don't think he wants her dead either."

Sasuke glared at the silver haired Jounin, "Touch her and die," he growled lowly.

I had a hard time not smirking at this. Ah, too many things amused me.

"And please don't taunt him," Orochimaru said, turning to face me, "We don't need any more stress. Kabuto, you are to walk with me, we need to discuss some things."

Kabuto nodded and the two of them walked further ahead.

"Why do you annoy him so much?" Sasuke asked, giving me a half glare, if that's even possible.

I shrugged, "Cause it's fun," I said, "And I'm bored. What the hell do you do to entertain yourself here?"

Sasuke looked at the thick forest surrounding us and shrugged, "I honestly don't know," he said, "We're just traveling. You aren't a little kid anymore so you shouldn't need anything to amuse you."

Rolling my eyes at this statement, I replied, "Well you aren't an adult yet so you should quit trying to act like one."

"Who says I'm not an adult?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes staring straight into mine.

I stared right back at him, "_I_ said so," I said. We were seriously running out of things to say to one another…We pretty much said it all.

The green leaves rustled above us as the wind picked up slightly, making me shiver involuntarily. Things like that just spooked me a little…

Then there was the silence.

After a while of just living quietly, not speaking much, silence kills.

Well, the only thing I heard was the crunch of dirt under our feet as we walked through the forest.

"ARE THERE NO DAMN BIRDS?!" I suddenly yelled, looking around furiously in the tree branches above our heads, searching for some sign of the winged creature.

"…Miya?" Sasuke asked, looking at me oddly, "Are you alright?"

I just glared at him.

"I shouldn't have even asked," he muttered, mainly to himself.

I sighed heavily and looked around, "There is seriously nothing to do…" I mumbled. And then…well then I got an idea.

Smiling the sweetest I could, I walked closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I asked, trying to sound innocent?

"What do you want?" he asked, staring upwards.

"How come you think I want something?" I asked, slightly surprised that he would catch on to what I was thinking.

He looked at me tiredly and said, "Because that smile is too…sweet that it's sinister."

I pouted slightly, "Damn you're good," I muttered, "But can I still ask?"

This time he sighed, "Go for it," he said.

I grinned, "Can that be the answer for my question?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look, "Depends on the question," he said.

My grin only got wider, "Can I play with your hair?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

"No."

"With…chocolate sprinkles?"

"No."

"With ice cream?"

"No."

"Oh come on, everyone likes ice cream!"

"I don't."

"Please?"

"No."

"How about with your brother in his weakest state?"

"…No."

"Why not?!"

"Because even in his weakest state, he is strong."

"Oh…Please?"

"No."

"How about your brother dying?"

"That'd be nice but I want to kill him."

"But you could talk to him while he's dying."

"No."

"Ok then…how about with you killing your brother in a slow and painful death?"

"…If I said yes that would mean you get to play with my hair. So no."

"HA! So you would have said yes!! Wow Sasuke, you sure have a demented mind…"

"You were the one who thought it up!!"

"So? You agreed to it."

"But I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" Kabuto suddenly yelled from the front, turning around to glare at me. Why just me? We were both quiet. "Good," he said, "Now stay like that."

"Do we get anything for being quiet?" I piped up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair. You should order Sasuke to let me play with his hair."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause it'd be fun to see."

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

There was no response and the two 'adults' went back to talking.

Finally, after walking for hours in the damn forest with no birds, we stopped to sleep. Orochimaru and Kabuto were still talking of 'important' things so they made us make camp somewhere where we couldn't hear them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Sasuke who was currently poking the fire with a stick.

"Don't know," he said. The light from the fire made shadows flicker across his face.

I sighed, "So…what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Why do you insist on talking?" he asked.

"Because I'm bored," I said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"We should get some rest," he said and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet. In a few moments he relaxed and so I knew he was asleep. I sighed slightly and got up.

Walking in the direction I had last seen Orochimaru and Kabuto walk, I stared at my feet. I should really get some rest as well.

We were supposed to have told them when we had the fire going.

"…I knew you had a plan," I head Kabuto say.

Orochimaru chuckled, "I don't do anything for nothing," he said.

"I think it's brilliant," Kabuto said and I could see them now, he nodded and looked like he was thinking, "I mean, they'd just let her in. Of course they'd bring her in for questioning but that would just help us."

"Exactly," Orochimaru said, "She's ready, right?"

Kabuto smirked, "Yes," he said, "There should be no problem. But there is only one thing though. Would she do it?"

I had stopped to listen. I was the only girl in the group. Of course there was Orochimaru but _technically_ he was a guy. Logically thinking, they must be talking about me.

"Just tell her to use the other technique. And if she refuses, use threats," Orochimaru said.

"And the other technique being…?" Kabuto asked.

"The substitute one," Orochimaru said, "But either way, we'd get rid of her. There's no way she could escape it that fast. And even though she'd be useful later on, she wouldn't want to do it. Especially when I take over Sasuke."

My eyes widened and before I could help it, I felt myself take a sharp intake of breath. Then my eyes narrowed as my brain connected everything.

"Who's there?" Kabuto called out, taking a kunai out.

I turned and ran in the direction where I had left Sasuke sleeping.

They were planning on getting rid of me! And how…was by forcing me to use _that_ technique.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	40. Part Forty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Forty┤**

* * *

"What's wrong, Miya?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, why?" was my response.

"You've been oddly quiet," he said.

"Why is it that when I decide to be quiet, everyone thinks its weird?" I asked.

"Because you're usually the one talking until you can't talk anymore," he said, "Now what's wrong?"

"I said that nothing was wrong," I said, "But you know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"Your hair is really soft," I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"What?! When did you-?!" he asked, his black eyes were now very wide and if I wasn't mistaken, there was slight color in his cheeks.

"When you were asleep, duh," I answered, "But you looked really cute with your hair up in a million different hair ties. I would have taken a picture if I could have!"

"And I'd burn up all the evidence of it!"

"Nope, I'd have made a million copies of it first."

"Then I'd destroy all the copies!"

"Not until I sent them out to everyone I knew, five copies to each person!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know that many people?"

"Yes, and then they'd see it. What would you do then, huh?"

"…I'd kill the people you sent them to."

"Really? Hmm…then I suppose I would have sent a couple dozen to Itachi and the Akatsuki!"

"If you did that, I'd kill you."

"Aww really? Well, at least I would have had a good laugh before dying."

"You're impossible, did you know that?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said grinning. Then there was this weird silence. It wasn't really awkward or anything, just…weird.

Slowly I started hearing animals and normal creature noises…at least I hoped they were normal…

I sighed, "I'm so bored!" I exclaimed, "All we are is walking around with no damn destination! It's aggravating!"

"We've got a destination," Sasuke said, "It's just unknown to us."

Again, I sighed, "But I'd at least like to know where we're going," I said, "Hey, what happened to all the people in the hideout thing?"

Sasuke tried not to look annoyed, but it was failing, "They probably went to the other one! Jeez, come to the conclusion on your own!" he exclaimed.

"Now, now, no fighting," Orochimaru said mockingly from the front.

Stupid gay guy and his nerdy henchman…

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn," was his response…

"Can we have a race?" I asked and pointed to a tree straight in front…well it was really big…I don't care if we were surrounded by huge trees! "To that tree right there?"

"No," he said.

"Please?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!" I asked loudly.

"FINE!" he yelled, "God, you are SO annoying!"

I grinned. At least it got me what I wanted… "Ok, and if you don't…I swear I'll get back at you…you know what I can do!" I warned him, "On your marks. Get set. GO!"

And we were actually both running. It was amazing!

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Kabuto yelled after us.

I just turned my head to stick my tongue out at him. It just so happened that that little turn of the head made me trip over something I obviously didn't see, sending me spiraling to the ground.

"Owwww," I moaned, my head now planted in a lovely pile of dirt, "This doesn't taste good…"

"Taste?" Sasuke asked from nearby, "You fell like THAT and you're disgusted by how the ground tastes?"

"Yes," I said, "Now would you be so kind as to help me up?"

"No," he said, "You got yourself into that mess, pick yourself up."

"You're so mean," I said and rolled over. I glared at the sky as I could just imagine my face full of dirt. Slowly, I got up on my feet.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Sasuke said, his voice still monotone but I sensed a bit of sarcasm.

"Bleh," I said, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. I took one step and winced.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes, "Miya, you're bleeding," he said.

"Really? Where?" I asked, checking my arms and my legs.

"Just above your eye," he said, "You should go get that looked at."

"Now what have we learned from this?"

"Not to fight back?"

"Miya…"

I sighed, "Watch where the hell I'm running, I know," I said, "Now can you get him to let me go?"

Kabuto smirked and said, "You'd have to ask him that. I don't control him."

Sasuke was standing right next to the nerdy, silver-haired guy. By the glint in his eye, I could tell he was amused.

"Of course," Orochimaru said and let go of my arms. For a flimsy looking guy, he sure had a strong grip.

Ok, now to go find some body of water to go drown myself in…

"Come on," Sasuke said, "We're not going to wait here forever."

I gave him a look between a smile and a glare, "I'll take all the time I need," I said but got up nonetheless.

Sighing deeply, I decided to be quiet as we walked. Oh look, there's a squirrel…oh there's another one! Whoa, that is one huge bug…um, bye-bye Mr. Buggy, you just got eated…Yes, 'eated' is a word! Good job birdy…

"I'm booooored," I said again, "Hey Sasuke, will you do whatever I say so long as I'm quiet?"

"No," was his answer. He obviously didn't like talking to me.

"You know, if you continue to talk I just might have to kill you," Kabuto said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand like it didn't matter. Of course, that's exactly what they were planning…

"No, I'm serious," Kabuto said, glaring at me.

"Uh-huh, you try that and I'll just blow you all up," I said, smiling sweetly.

"We'll see," Orochimaru said quietly, "We'll see."

"Will you give me a piggy bank ride?"

"No."

"But I'm tired!"

"Deal with it."

"But we're not gonna stop for a break for a while!"

"So?"

"I'M TIRED!"

"Shut up…"

"No."

"You're giving us all a headache."

"Then I'll whine all I want!"

"You're being a brat."

"And you're being self-centered."

"Brat."

"Self-centered."

"Loser."

"No fun."

"Idiot."

"Stupid-head."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"…"

"What?"

"I don't think I've heard you cuss so freely before," Sasuke said, staring straight ahead, a completely bored look plastered on his face.

I stopped walking and sat down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking a break," I answered, "And I'm not budging until I get my rest."

"They're leaving," he said, "They don't even notice we're not following anymore."

"Ok," I said.

"You're fine with not knowing where you are?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered, "We're ninja, after all. We can survive in a forest and track people if we need to."

"Are you sure you want to be in a forest all by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "If you're worried, you can go on ahead."

"And if a bear attacks?" he asked.

"I'll climb a tree."

"They can climb trees."

"Really?! Wow…then I'll just outrun it."

"And if robbers come?"

"Then I'll blow them all up."

"You're a loser."

"And you're a butthead. Now go to you wonderful gay teacher and his nerdy accomplice."

"He's not gay…"

"But you admit Kabuto's nerdy?"

"You're trying to get me to say something I'll regret, aren't you?"

"And yet you don't deny it! Ha! I knew it."

"You're such an idiot…"

"And you're a freak."

"…Just get on."

"What?" I asked.

His black eyes narrowed, "Get on so we won't fall behind," he said and crouched down to the height I was sitting.

"Uhh…I was kidding you know. I can rest right here," I said.

"Get on!" he said.

"No! I said I was going to rest right here! Honestly, I just wanted to see if you'd do it or not, but you didn't," I said.

He glared at me and picked me up, just like I sat.

"You are so impossible!" he said as he started to run in the direction the two evil guys had gone.

I smiled, trying to ignore the sudden warmth in my cheeks, "I know," I said.

After a while, he slowed down to a walk, "See? Now we don't even know where they went," he said.

"It's not such a bad thing," I said, "Who wants to be with them anyways? They just plot the deaths of others…"

"They can get me stronger," he said, "Now hop on my back, it's easier for me to carry you."

"It felt just a TAD awkward for you to be running while carrying me like that," I said and did as he asked, otherwise he'd do something else…

Every now and then I'd blow in his ear.

"Stop that!" he said, "I'm using both arms to support you! I can't scratch myself!"

I pouted slightly, even though he couldn't see it, "Fine then," I said and bit his ear instead.

"What the hell?!" he yelled and now there was a serious blush on his cheeks.

"Awww does Sasuke like it?" I asked. Of course, technically when you bite a person's ear, it's supposed to be slow and seductive. But then again, I wasn't trying to seduce him but just annoy him for my own amusement…

"No, now quit it!" he said but was unable to completely get rid of the blush.

Eventually we had to stop so he'd get some rest. I took that time to get off of him.

"Thanks for carrying me all this time," I said, "I didn't really think you'd do it…"

"It's nothing," he said, taking in deep breaths to try and lower his heart rate.

I half-smiled and sat next to him. It took me a while to gather enough courage to do so, but I managed to put an arm around him in a sideways hug, "Seriously though," I said, "Thanks." And I kissed his cheek.

Almost instantly after I kissed him, a blush rose up on his cheeks again and he turned away mumbling something.

"What'd you say?" I asked him, grinning.

"Nothing," he said, still not facing me.

I was still grinning like crazy, "Awww did Sasuke blush? THE Sasuke blushed?! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! He really, truly blushed! It's just so-"

Soon I found myself being pinned to the ground. We had been sitting down before, otherwise I'd have found myself pinned to a tree instead.

"Quit it," he said, lowly.

"-cute," I finished my sentence before I found myself in this…odd pose…

He just glared at me.

"Aw come on! We're in a damn FOREST for pete's sake!" I yelled, "Who the hell's gonna tease you about blushing?! Well, beside me of course."

"I don't like being teased," Sasuke said.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you get off of me? Unless you plan on keeping my like this forever…" I said.

He glared and got up.

"What's with you? You're acting all 'I-hate-the-world' again! It's annoying, you're sudden mood swings," I said and started walking away.

He came after me, "You're talking about annoying?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" he practically screamed.

"Oh, so NOW you decide to start yelling? When you realize that NO ONE is around?!" I asked, "Jeez, and you call ME a loser…"

"Miya…" he said lowly.

"Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I love to make other people's lives a living hell just because my life seems to be worse than theirs. I don't care for anyone else's feelings or opinions; in fact, they could die for all I care!"

"Miya…"

"Oh, just like Naruto for instance. I just told him I needed to get stronger and when he didn't leave me alone about it, I left him half conscious on a cliff near a river that could easily flood over since it started to rain."

"Shut up, Miya…"

"I'm a self-centered little crybaby who is angry with my older brother. Of course I'm gonna be pissed that he killed my clan, but I have to act cold and superior to everyone because somehow, it has to do with killing him someday. I can't have any friends or have anyone close to me because I need to kill my brother."

"Miya! The reason I don't have anyone close to me is because I fear for their lives! My brother hates me and kills everyone close to me! Don't you get it?!"

"Oooh my hair is so flippy!"

"…what?"

"It's all blue and…flippy!"

"Miya, what the hell."

"You know, it's gotten sorta dirty after all this…I need a bath."

"Are you ok?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Blue ducks would be awesome…"

"MIYA! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!!"

"Ah there you two are…" Kabuto's voice rang out and he jumped down from a tree, "We were wondering where you two went."

"I got tired and decided to take a break," I said, "Then we tried following you guys but ended up getting in a fight."

"Which we still haven't settled," Sasuke said, glaring at me.

"Ah yes, where were we?" I asked, picked up a stick, and started whacking him with it, "STOP BEING A RETARD!"

"WHAT THE HELL, MIYA?!" Sasuke yelled and tried to block all my hits, "And you say _I_ have mood swings?!"

"Break it up!" Kabuto said, after he had stood there stunned for a while, "Jeez, you two are SUCH a weird pair…"

"Kabuto, what is taking so long?" Orochimaru asked, jumping down from a tree just like his accomplice had.

"They got into a fight…and are freaking out," he answered and pointed to us.

"Well I'm not the one going around, giving people rides, yelling at them, being nice all of a sudden and then glaring at them!" I screamed at him, "You are such an asshole!"

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said, "Come with me. Kabuto, restrain her before she does anything she'll regret later on."

All I remembered from there was Kabuto pinning me to the ground and pouring something down my throat.

* * *

When I finally came to, my head was spinning. The first person I saw was Sasuke.

"Oooh what happened?" I asked, clutching my head.

He had a glare set on his face, "We got in a fight and Kabuto knocked you out with sake…" he answered, "Apparently he just wanted to get you a bit…loopy, but you didn't take the alcohol too well."

I blinked a couple of times to keep him in focus, "You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"You…"

"What about me?"

"You…"

"What?"

I hiccupped softly, "You…"

"What?!"

"You…are a sexy duck."

" . . . "

"A very, very, very sexy duck…the sexiest I've seen so far…"

"And I'm a duck…how?"

"Let's shave their heads while they sleep!"

"Huh?"

"That faggy gay guy and his geek-nerd apprentice."

"Oh…no."

"Ha! So you know who I'm talking about! Yes, let's shave their heads while they sleep!"

"They'll notice something's up."

"So? We can at least try! Give nerdy there a Mohawk and gay dude a trim and pigtails!"

"How about no."

"Poopy-head, you're no fun."

"Go to sleep, you're obviously drunk…"

"Do you sell ice cream?"

"What? No."

"Why not? They're goooooooood…"

"Go to sleep."

"Fluffy buttons…"

"Sleep!"

"Hey, bubba?"

I heard him sigh, "What?"

"I love you."

* * *

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache and everything was moving.

"What the…?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said and I realized he was carrying me on his back again.

"Why are you carrying me?" I asked.

"It was either me or Orochimaru. Kabuto's carrying supplies," he said.

"Oh, never mind then," I said and let him carry me. For some reason, I couldn't remember anything from last night…

As my head cleared, I realized I needed to make a plan before they made me kill someone...

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Fine," he said and let me down, "I'll go tell them."

I disappeared off into the forest without any clue as to where to go. I just kept walking. Eventually when I thought I was far enough from them, I started to run.

I stopped abruptly when I nearly went over a cliff.

"Ok, obviously not this way…" I muttered to myself and turned, about to run, when someone stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kabuto asked, smirking at me.

"Oh, hello," I said, "Proud that you stalked and caught me? If so, I must say, bravo."

His smirk fell from his face and glare replaced it, "Now why would you run away like that?" he asked.

"Because I know your little plan," I said.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Do explain."

"About killing me to kill others, smart one. And you're going to make me use my newfound technique," I answered.

His eyes narrowed even further, "So you know how Konoha's going to fall…Well then, there's nothing you can do now. You have to come with us. You're trapped, see?" he said and pointed behind me.

I turned my head to look at the cliff I already knew was there. That was my bad move as he hit me over the head and I fell unconscious yet again.

* * *

"Damn it, why do I always wake with a headache?"

"Good morning," Sasuke said, smirking slightly. At least he was showing old emotions…Although, he wouldn't do it when near Orochimaru or Kabuto…

Then suddenly everything came back to me, "Sasuke! You have to get away from here quick!" I said in a low whisper.

"What? Why?" he asked, looking really confused.

"Just trust me! You have to get out of here! Let me down!" I said and started to struggle.

"Ok, ok!" he said and let me down, "Now explain."

"There isn't any time! Don't you see? We're really close to Konoha!" I whispered.

He looked around intently, "I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice! I'm such an idiot to let my guard down…" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, be annoyed with yourself later. Right now you have to get at least 500 yards away from here!" I said, my stomach twisting with the thought of what I was about to do.

"Why aren't you explaining anything?" he asked.

"Because there isn't any time!" I snapped impatiently, "Now go!"

"Explain first!" he said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes but quickly made a clone of myself, "Here, it'll explain on the way," I said, "They shouldn't notice you're gone until later. And if they notice earlier than I expect, I'll say you're going to the bathroom."

He nodded, feeling the urgency in my voice, and left with my clone. I sighed as I watched him disappear.

"Bye, Sasuke," I said quietly, smiling sadly.

Now time for the action. I darted to the side and hid behind a tree. Quickly, I made a clone of myself to follow the two adults. They'll most likely figure it out since neither of them were retarded…

Slowly, I made hand seals and mumbled animals from the zodiac. Again, very slowly, the markings that covered my skin started to glow black.

* * *

**With Sasuke and the clone…**

"Wait, so Orochimaru and Kabuto are going to try and kill you?" Sasuke asked Miya's clone for the thousandth time.

"Yes," it said impatiently, "I've got this bloodline limit where I can blow up anything. But I've got to train a lot to be able to blow up anything at all."

"But how would they kill you by sending you into Konoha?" he asked.

"I'd be taken into the Hokage's office for questioning or somewhere real close to the center. And then…I've got a substitution technique where…I blow myself up. That is the best explosion I can possibly make. Also the biggest. _That's_ how my family died. They were sent into the battlefield to blow themselves up and kill thousands of enemies," it explained.

"And so what are you planning?" he asked.

"I'm planning on doing that technique, but before they enter Konoha. That should put a damper on their plans! You see, once the technique it completed, you can't escape fast enough without injury or death. That's how they thought they'd kill me. I wouldn't be able to avoid my own killer technique," it said.

"But…if you're going to use that technique, wouldn't that mean you won't be able to escape anyways?" he asked, slowly catching on, "You're going to kill yourself?"

Miya's clone smiled sadly at him, "But this time I'm not trying to escape my past or my life. I'm going to die fighting for something good," it said, "And that's what matters most to me, now."

"Wait, why can't you just run away from them or something?" he asked.

"I tried and I failed," it said and then froze, "But I think my time is just about up. The explosion is going to happen soon. Bye Sasu-"

And then it was gone in a 'poof'.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stood up, "Damn it," he said and started running back in the direction he had come from.

* * *

**Back to normal…**

Jumping through the forest sure is fun! Ok, if there was even the slightest chance I would live, I was gonna take it! Maybe I'll make it in time…

It should be starting to glow just about now. Any minute now and the clone I sent after the two disturbing guys would explode. Then KABOOM! They go poof. Well, I'd hope so anyways.

There was a brilliant white light behind me as I jumped and suddenly I was swept forward. I shut my eyes for the pain of being slamming into and being hit by trees, branches and other things…

When I opened my eyes again, I was laying on the ground staring up at the sky as things overhead flew past. Somehow, I had flown straight into a ditch.

I had a hard time hearing now, as the explosion had been pretty darn loud. I struggled to get up but started to make my way towards the trees still standing.

Slowly I sat down behind a huge one that refused to budge from its place. After a quick breather, I stood up again and realized that the explosion had passed.

Tears were now streaming down my dirt covered face. I had survived…

"I'm sorry Sasuke," I whispered, "But it's better if you think I'm dead…"

I couldn't break down into sobs in case someone found me. I was supposed to be dead, after all…

"No it's not," came a voice and suddenly I was hugged from behind, "Because…because…I love you too."

My eyes widened as I was turned around to face him. And he kissed me gently, despite the tears and blood running down my face.

"Don't you EVER do that again," Sasuke said, "Or I swear…"

"You swear you'll do what?" I asked tauntingly.

"Damn it…" he said, "Nevermind…"

"See? It isn't so hard," I said, smiling slightly.

He only gave me a small glare.

I hugged him, closing my eyes, "You're so funny…But I love you all the same…" I said.

And now we could only wait for what happened next. I doubt Orochimaru and Kabuto died in that explosion. But they were definitely injured and so wouldn't come after us right away. Most definitely…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


End file.
